FRIENDLESS ::
by Kimby Fo
Summary: Si, es un juego y te encanta.· ·No hay nada de sentimientos... No es cierto Eiji?...¡EIJI!. Mentiroso,¿Como que no hay sentimientos? ֱ:: EijixSyu ::ֱ FINAL YA! Beautifully Broken.::.
1. Nya! Give up!

-Nya! Syusuke! ¿Después de clases vamos a el centro comercial y luego a mi casa, siiiiiiiii?.

Eran las 12 del día, y Eiji Kikumaru, Syusuke Fuji, Takashi Kawamura, Syuishirou Oishi y Takeshi Momoshiro estaban sentados en la misma mesa a la hora de el almuerzo.

-Por supuesto Eiji. Además tengo algo que decirte -. Contesto alegremente Syusuke. Según aparentaba su sonrisa.

-Nya!. Syusuke que me tienes que decir?-. Eiji estaba arriba de la mesa mirando a Syusuke.

-En tu casa te lo diré.

-NO!. YO QUIERO AHORA:(.

-Ya te dije Eiji... Después -. Contesto serenamente Syusuke quien miraba a Eiji muy entretenido, pues, al gritar tales cosas, y hacer un estruendoso ruido al subirse a la mesa y botar su bandeja llamo la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

-PorfavorporfavorporfavorSYUSUKE:(.

-Después.- Syusuke había terminado de comer así que se levantó de la mesa.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE!. ò.ó! -. Eiji ya no parecía triste, si no enojado.

-Adiós chicos n..n. Eiji, te veo en clases, tengo algo que hacer. -. Dijo Syusuke cuando ya se había levantado de la mesa.

Adiós Syusuke, Nos vemos n..n. -. Dijo la mayoría sin tomar en cuenta los berrinches que hacía Eiji.

-Syusuke :(.

Había terminado la hora de almuerzo, y Eiji seguía intrigado.

"_ES QUE SYUSUKE NO PUEDE HACER ESO! Ahora como voy a dormir?... No.. Me lo va a decir después de clases... Entonces lo voy a saber antes de ir a dormir..._

PERO ES TERRIBLE!. No escucho que habla la maestra.. La verdad es más importante lo que me tiene que decir Syusuke... Nya.. Ahí esta... Esta tan metido en la clase.. Y YO? TT.TT. Mejor hago lo mismo". Pensaba Eiji mientras hacía garabatos en su cuaderno para que la profesora creyera que escribía apuntes.

En la salida de clases Eiji ya estaba acosando a Syusuke para que le dijiera algo, pero este solo sonreía como de costumbre y se negaba.

-Me esperas un segundo Eiji?... Tengo que ir por algo. -. Dijo este mientras miraba fijamente hacía las canchas de tenis.

-Eh?..-. Eiji miró hacía donde miraba Syusuke. -. Pero si aún no tenemos practicas...

-Tengo que buscar otra cosa. Me esperas en la salida, si?. -. Dijo Syusuke volviendo a su expresión de siempre.

-Esta bien... -. Eiji miraba a Syusuke alejarse, y después entrando a los vestidores... Algo malo pasaba... "Mnh... Mejor voy a la salida... u.ú Allá lo interrogaré cuanto yo quiera." Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-SYUSUKE AL FÍN! -. Grito Eiji desesperadamente. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer preguntas si no de saber que le tenía que decir.

-Lo siento Eiji, Vamos ahora? -. Ahora si que la cosa andaba rara, Syusuke se veía más feliz que de costumbre.

-NYA!. TARDASTE TANTO!. VAMOS LUEGO A MI CASA SI?

-Como quieras n..n.

-o.ó!

Eiji le tomó la mano a Syusuke y salió corriendo hasta su casa, quería saber luego lo que Syusuke le tenía que decir. Pero sus ansías eran tantas... Que Syusuke lo jalaba hacía atrás cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y este aún así quería cruzar.

-Eje, lo siento n..nU. -. Dijo Eiji desordenando los cabellos de su nuca.

Llegaron a la casa de Eiji, y este tiro su mochila al suelo y aún con prisa subió a Syusuke por las escaleras... Tirando de su mano, mientras este solo reía.

-Que gracioso eres Eiji n..n. -. Dijo cuando ya estaban en la habitación de Eiji.

-NYA!. Vamos! Dime luego ¬¬, que o sino no va a ver nada gracioso en mi.

-A bueno, si es que estas tan interesado... De verdad Eiji, eres un problema yo quería ir a el centro comercial. -. Le dijo Syusuke a Eiji acercándose a su cama donde estaba sentado.

-NYA! QUIERO SABER LUEGO SYUSUKE!. ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO .

-Ok... Lo que yo te tenía que decir Eiji, es que salgo con Tezuka n..n.

La sonrisa habitual en Syusuke no desaparecía, pero de una expresión de felicidad en la cara de Eiji no había rastro.

-Que ..tu-que? -. Balbuceó Eiji con total confusión.

-Que yo salgo con Tezuka, Eiji.

-CON EL CAPITÁN? O.O

-Si así le quieres llamar...n..n. -. Syusuke no demostraba emoción alguna, si no que sonreía como de costumbre. -. Porque, Te parece mal Eiji? -. Dicho esto, la cara de Syusuke cambió radicalmente, miró a Eiji con esos ojos cristalinos, y parecía un poco serio, pero no molesto.

-Claro que no Syusuke o.o... Pero... Es que no me la trago o.o

-No tenías porque expresarlo así Aja .

-QUE? ¬¬ Pervertido sucio de mente.

-Ja, lo siento, era broma.. Y no soy ni un pervertido.

-A que no ¬¬

-.

-Y BUENO! AL TEMA HOMBRE O.O

-Que tema?

-DE TI Y TEZUKA!

-Ah, que pasa con eso?

-COMO QUE QUE PASA CON ESO, DIME! Como paso, cuando, donde y porque o.o

-Bueno.. Paso hoy, en los vestidores del club de tenis, y porque quiero a Tezuka y ahora de cómo paso---

-NONONONOO NO QUIERO SABER ESO O.Ó!

-Jajaja, y yo soy el pervertido... No pienses mal Eiji.

-Uhm... u.ú No puedo cree—o.o... Espera un momento... Hoy... Me dijiste que me quería decir algo a la hora del almuerzo... Y.. O sea que ya sabías---

-Si... Es que le dije que me esperara ahí .

-Que raro eres o.o... OYE CON RAZÓN DEMORABAS TANTO O.O! .. ¬¬-. Concluyó Eiji en voz alta mirando a Syusuke. -. Y.. Que tal? O.Ó

-Que tal que? -. Dijo Syusuke sonriéndole tiernamente a Eiji.

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO FUJI!. ¬¬

-Pero aún no me dices de que hablas Kikumaru.

-NYA!. Como es salir con... Tezuka o.O?

-Jaja, No lo sé... Apenas lo he besado 4 veces desde que salgo con él.

-SYUSUKE O.Ó!. ¬¬

-Tu preguntaste . -. Syusuke solo sonreía ante las reacciones de su amigo.

-Dios... u.ú...

-Y Syuichirou?

-. NYA! ¬¬ por tu culpa no lo he visto hace -. Eiji mira su reloj -. 1 hora! ¬¬

-Eiji! Por mi culpa? Que tengo que ver yo? n..n.

-TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A DECIR ALGO DESPUÉS DE CLASES! Y YO SOLO QUERÍA SABERLO LUEGO! Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO O.Ó!

-Es solo una hora Eiji... Una hora para tu amigo mas querido .

-Nya... Estas loco Syusuke -. Eiji se abalanza sobre Syusuke dándole un fuerte abrazo. -. Aunque no me convence mucho Tezuka...

-Y porque no?

-Es muy serio Syusuke o.o

-Jajaja, y que tiene de...malo? -. Dijo Syusuke sacándose de encima a Eiji.

-Que... No sé.. A mi personalmente me da miedo o.o

-Miedo? Porque?

-No me gusta correr Syusuke!... Y el nos hace correr mucho u.u

-Ah... Eso no es nada Eiji , Tezuka es muy linda persona...

-Sin muchos detalles ¬¬

-Ja, Bueno, como tu quieras n..n.

-Hey Syusuke, tengo mucha hambre... Que tal si bajamos a comer algo: )

-Claro n..n.

-_Aún no puedo creer que salgas con el capitán Tezuka.._

-_Jaja, Porque? Me tienes envidia_? _n..n_

-_Oye Syusuke! Cuida tus palabras! -. _Dijo Eiji cuando bajaban las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que pasa Tezuka, Te noto un poco distraído...

-No es nada...

-Ehm.. Entonces porque estas rojo o.ó

-Nada Syuichirou ¬¬

-Esta bien u.U

"_Es imposible... Como Syusuke puede hacer que este tan desconcentrado después de verlo?... Maldita sea.. ¬¬ Tensai manipulador_...". Pensaba Tezuka mientras caminaba a su casa con Syuichirou.

-Yo insisto en que te pasa algo Tezuka ¬¬..

-¬¬

-A ya bueno... no es nada u.u

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ahora me voy Eiji .

-Que! QUE VAS A HACER CON TEZUKA! O.O -. Cuando Syusuke escucho eso, se dispuso a jugar con su tan "curioso" amigo... Abrió sus ojos y cambio su semblante, se veía un poco serio y miraba con picardía a Eiji mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente..

-De verdad.. Quieres saber Kikumaru?-. Syusuke había logrado que el chico se asustara demasiado, Eiji trataba de esquivar la cercanía de Syusuke caminando hacía atrás.

-Yo.. :S Syusuke.. -. Eiji de un momento a otro se hallaba en el suelo de el pasillo de su casa. -. Syusuke! Nya... Me asustas :S-. Cuando Syusuke se encontraba totalmente arriba del chico, sonrió nuevamente.

-Solo jugaba n..n. Hubieras visto tu cara. n..n.

-SYUSUKE! ¬¬

-Cuidate mi neko n..n -. Syusuke beso la frente de Eiji, se paro y desde la puerta le hizo señas con la mano a Eiji que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Adios :S. "_Nya! No soy ni su neko u.ú..No soy de nadie u.ú. Por otra parte... Syusuke me da miedo o.o... Tendré que anotarlo por ahí..."_

Había llegado la noche, Tezuka en su casa se encontraba un poco intranquilo pensando en Syusuke, Eiji se había quedado dormido recostado en el sofá de su casa con el televisor encendido, Y Syusuke hacía su tarea tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, en la secundaria Seisshun-Gakuen, llegaba Eiji alegremente saludando a todos sus amigos, hasta que de lejos diviso a Syusuke que hablaba con Kawamura.

-SYUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -. Gritó Eiji a todo pulmón haciendo que Syusuke se volteará con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.. Como siempre... Como todas las mañanas desde la perspectiva de Eiji.

Eiji corrió hacia donde se encontraba Syusuke y Kawamura. Eiji se encontró a un metro de su amigo y dio un salto sobre el, dejándolo en el suelo.. consigo arriba.

-SYUSUKE! N..n.

-Eiji...Como amaneciste el día de hoy?

-Muy bien Syusuke!. Y TU?

-Bien también n..n. -. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a la escena Syuichirou, quien al verlos solo frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado... Después se dirigió hacía Cawamura para hablarle. Era cierto, hace unos días sentía celos.. Y lo reconocía.

Así paso al lado de Syusuke con Eiji encima, en silencio...mientras estos dos hablaban.

-SYUICHIROU:D! -. Eiji dio un salto rápidamente para correr donde Syuichirou. -. Syuichirou :(¡!.

"_Parece no escucharme... :(_"

Syuichirou si escuchaba... Pero ahora solo ignoraba la dulce voz de Eiji.

SYUICHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-. Ante fatal grito los que estaban cerca se taparon los oídos, y los de más allá se preguntaban que catástrofe causo que aquella voz infantil esbozara tal grito o.o... Y Syuichirou.. Detuvo su paso... Se dio vuelta... Y vió a Eiji con lagrimitas en sus ojos y sus puños a la altura de su mentón... Estaba en el suelo... Parecía como si se hubiera derretido...Ante tal imagen.. Solo pudo sonreírle tiernamente.

Eiji corrió donde estaba Syuichirou... Y lo abrazo cariñosamente refregando su cara contra el hombro de Syuichirou para secar sus lagrimas.

-No me...escuchabas... -. Dijo Eiji muy triste... La situación parecía... catastrófica para él.

Syuichirou no le respondió nada... Era estúpido!. Eiji lo amaba... Y se lo demostraba siempre... Y él.. lo único que hacía era sentir celos de Syusuke.. Pero porque?... Eiji no lo ama... Realmente rídiculo... Syuichirou tranquilizó a Eiji con ligeros cariños en su cabeza.

-Sentí que se me acababa el mundo u.u...

-A mí también se me acabaría el mundo sin ti Eiji...:) -. Si, era un momento exagerado.. Pero lo que sintió Eiji... Las cosas que le pasaban en ese instante a Syuichirou... En un momento fueron expresadas con tal claridad... Pero aún así.. Eiji solo se dejo llevar por ese momento. No tomó en cuenta nada, sería para molestarlo luego. Ahora no quería pelear.. nunca.

-No lo hiciste a propósito, cierto? -. Le dijo arrugando su carita levemente. Syuichirou no quería responder a la pregunta que le hacía Eiji... Lo había hecho a propósito.. dudo en todo momento de que Eiji lo quería solo a él.

-Yo... Lo siento Eiji... -. No...Era demasiado...Como podía desconfiar tanto de Eiji?... Cuando había sido así?...Eiji.. nunca haría algo parecido!...

-Nya, te quiero Syuichioru n..n -. Eiji se separó un poquito de Syuichirou para mirarlo a los ojos muy alegremente... Pero notaba lo triste que se había sentido.

-Te dejo en tu sala Eiji? n..n.

- SI! n..n

Que rápido había pasado tal desastroso momento para Eiji.. De verdad sintió que algo dentro de él dolía.. Como.. miedo?...

Era la hora de clases.. Eiji estaba muy aburrido, no era que estuviera distraído, si no que ...La materia le aburría... Y Syusuke, parecía muy interesado en la clase, Eiji solo tenía ganas de que le hablará un poco más de Tezuka o.o... Como lo soportaría ...Y...DE VERDAD LO AMABA? O.O

Por fin habían terminado las clases, faltaban las prácticas en el club de tenis, y ya!. Podría ir a su casa a hablar más con Syusuke... Pero manteniendo cierta distancia... :S

-Con razón a ti no te hace correr tantas vueltas! o.ó! -. Le dijo acusadoramente Eiji a Syusuke quién caminaba a su lado hacía los vestidores.

-n..n.

-VAMOS SYUSUKE! DESMIÉNTELO Ò.Ó!

-n..n.

-ENTONCES ES VERDAD+:O! ESQUE NO LO PUEDO CREER SYUSUKE! MENOS PROVENIENDO DE TI...nah... de ti si ...

-Que quieres decir Eiji? n..n -. Dijo tranquilamente Syusuke mientras ponía su mano en el pomo de la puerta de los vestidores.

-SYUSUKE! NO TIENES CASO! ERES TODO UN ULTRAJADOR DE MENTES JUVENILES! ¬¬ -. Syusuke no contestaba nada a las atroces acusaciones de Eiji... Solo sonreía como siempre.

Las prácticas habían transcurrido normalmente... Momoshiro peleando con Kaoru y Ryoma, y Eiji chillando por todas partes... Es decir, Estas cosas eran las únicas que resaltaban... Todo lo de más... Iba tranquilamente.

-NYA! Syuichirou! Me voy con Syusuke a mi casa… Nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde? -. Eiji Le hablaba a Syuichirou quién se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores. Este frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado disimulándolo...

-No... Esta tarde no puedo Eiji. -. Estas fueron las únicas palabras que le destino como respuesta, después se dio vuelta para hablar con Momoshiro.

-:o... Yo.. -. Eiji estaba un poco triste... y sorprendido.. Syuichirou nunca fue así con él... Eiji siempre salía con Syusuke, no era nada del otro mundo. -. _Esta bien _-. Apenas susurró Eiji a Syuichirou quien le daba la espalda.

"_Ya se le quitará... cierto_?" Pensaba Eiji mientras salía de los vestidores con Syusuke para luego hablar más.

-Que pasa Eiji?... Estas... Serio -. Dijo Syusuke un poco preocupado.

-No estoy serio...

-Mentira... Es Syuichirou? No conozco otra razón por la cual puedas estar triste. -. Syusuke puso su mano en el hombro de Eiji.

-Mhn... -. Respondió Eiji mirando hacía otro lado.

-Ya sabes... Como todo pasa... -. Animó con su típica sonrisa.

-HaAi!.

Ya estaban en casa de Eiji.. quien no parecía ya triste.

-ah... que cansado estoy u¬u...

Syusuke estaba sentado en el escritorio de la pieza de Eiji, viendo su tarea con los mismo cuadernos de Eiji, ya que su mochila estaba abajo... Y no quería ir a buscarla u.U.

De repente... vio un recordatorio de color amarillo ( Ya saben.. los papelitos esos amarillos i rosas o.o... ) pegado en la pared... Cuando se acerco a verlo..

-Eiji!.

-Ah? x.o?

-Por que te tienes que mantener alejado un metro de mi?

-- _Mantener distancia de Syusuke Fuji!_ – Y una cara gatuna dibujada al lado.

-oh!.. Ahh.. Porque me das miedo Syusuke.. u.ú... Pervertido..

-Jaja... -. Syusuke se sentó al lado de Eiji quien estaba en la cama.. -. Que dulce eres n..n.

-Ya no juegues u.ú...

Syusuke acercó su cara a la de Eiji, este lo miró fijamente, sin hacer ni un tipo de movimiento.

Syusuke besó suavemente los labios de Eiji... Quien no tarde en responderle, pero..

-SYUSUKE! ¬¬ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! QUE NO VES QUE ESTO ESTÁ MAL!

-Y si esta tan mal porque me respondiste, ahora estas sobre mi y tu mano, por no se que razon, esta bajo mi camisa? n..n. -. Respondió con total tranquilidad Syusuke.

-Ay Dios Santo!.. -. Eiji de un salto se bajo de la cama quedando sentado en el suelo a los pies de esta.

-Dime.. Porque me respondiste? ...

-Bueno es porque... porque.. somos amigos -. Dijo Eiji pasando su ante brazo por su boca... Como tratando de borrar "algo" de aquel beso.

-Entonces... Si somos amigos.. porque va a ser tan malo? -. Syusuke bajó de la cama y se inclinó donde estaba Eiji.

-Yo... -. Eiji no estaba nervioso.. si no.. Indeciso?. Respondió esto mirando a la puerta.

-Vamos... -. Dijo Syusuke besando un lugar a la vista de su cuello.

-Es que... -. Seguía mirando a la puerta.

Syusuke se alejo un poco de él.. miró su cara de confusión... y luego a la puerta.

Se levantó un poco y le puso seguro. ( llave, pestillo, como sea, la cosa era que no quería que nadie entrará ¡! O.ó!) Luego le sonrió a Eiji.

-:S...

-No era eso lo que te preocupaba? n..n. -. Preguntó muy seguro a Eiji.

-Hai!. -. Eiji se paro felizmente, fue hasta donde se encontraba Syusuke para besarlo nuevamente.

Syusuke cada vez retrocedía algunos pasos, provocando que Eiji lo siguiera. Ni uno de los dos quería deshacer ese beso. Syusuke se dio vuelta... y recostó a Eiji en la cama... (Ese era el destino de los pasos en retroceso o.ó ) sin salir de encima de este.

-SYUSUKE! -. Syusuke cerró los ojos tratando de esquivar aquel gritó...

-Que pasa Eiji?..

-Que hay de Syuichirou y Tezka!.

-Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie... -. Dijo acercándose nuevamente a Eiji.

-NO!.. Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Que cosa?...-. Dijo bajando hacia el cuello de Eiji.

-QUE SYUICHIROU ME QUIERE, Y TEZUKA A TI! Y NOSOTROS LES CORRESPONDEMOS!.

-Si.. y?

-Y que... -. Levantó la cara de Syusuke para que lo viera. -. No podemos hacer... tal atrocidad!.

-n..n. Porque no?

-Ay! No tienes caso Fuji -.-

-Vamos Eiji, sabes que somos amigos... Yo amo a Tezuka y tu a Syuchirou, pero, porque no podemos jugar?

-Si, pero en este **"JUEGO**" solo nos divertimos nosotros. Ellos no. Y yo no quisiera dañar a Syuichirou.

-Quieres que... los llame? .

-SYUSUKE! o.ó no me refería a eso!

-Yo no se lo diré a nadie...

-... -. Eiji miraba con confusión a Syusuke.. Y rabia.. Porque no entendía lo que decía

-Ok.. -. Syusuke quien estaba totalmente encima de Eiji, se sentó al lado suyo en la cama. -. Que quieres?... Que me vaya ahora y dejemos algo a medio hacer?... O que hagamos lo que empezamos, TU Y YO no yo solo, cerramos nuestras bocas y me voy feliz y contento y tu duermes en paz n..n?

-ugh... -. Eiji se incomodó ante tales palabras.

-Me voy?...Me voy. -. Syusuke se paró de la cama...

-No Syusuke espera!.

Syusuke se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Eiji.. volvió a su antigua posición arriba de él.

-Que quieres que espere? -. Syusuke estaba dispuesto a no esperar respuesta de Eiji.

-OYE!. Yo no quería que te enojarás conmigo..pero... tu... SYUSUKE!

-Que? n.n. -. Syusuke levantó su mirada.

-DEJA MI CAMISA EN PAZ! No me la vas a quitar u.ú

-Jaja... Quieres apostar?

**Oh – Oh Sonrisas Sádicas de Syusuke… La ingenuidad de Eiji… o.ó... **

**DONDE VA A PARAR ESTO? O.ó.**

**Buuuueno!. Este es otro fic con las mismas parejas de THIS PAIN pero ahora o.o**

**S.. **

**AHORA o.ó!**

**Ni tanto sufrimiento para Syusuke xD**

**Tenía listo los 3 primeros capítulos de este fic.. Pero me daba kosa subirlo, porke ni sabia si tenía final o no.. Y... parece ke va a ser un poco largo... 6 kaps. Algo asi.**

**Me entretuvo musho hacer el primer capitulo! . Muy lindas las parejas en mi opinión..**

**Y eso es todo. Hasta el prox. kapitulo .. (pero ke cursi suena eso, y tan cierto ke es o.o)**

**BESU! (K)**

**PD: Hagan notar errores! Se que hay mushos :S Por favor **


	2. Cargo de conciencia?

**Capítulo 2: Cargo de conciencia?.**

**Me dijieron por ahí que escribiera disclaimer... Pero... Como?.. Si esto es fanfiction o.O. **

**Si esta fuera mi serie esto ocuparía lugar en al menos 6 kapitulos de la serie karajo! xD**

"_Si te entretiene... Lo digo komo si para mi no lo fuera u.Ú_." Pensaba mientras sentía la boca de Syusuke tocar la piel de su pecho.. Decepcionantemente descubierto.

-Pero... Syusuke... -. Eiji puso su mano en la cara de Syusuke para que así levantara la vista.

-Mm?.. -. Miró a Eiji desde la altura de su pecho.

-Porque haces esto? -. miraba con un poco de seriedad.

-No lo sé... Porque tenía ganas... Tu sabes que eres muy dulce n..n.

-Jm ( Eiji esbozo una risa ), Eso me da tranquilidad... Me dice.. Que no va haber problemas más adelante.

-Como que tipo de problemas? -.Syusuke, quién seguía arriba de Eiji se sentó encima de este para mirarlo mejor.

-Como... Que esto va a ser solo una vez.. Y así podré dormir sin cargo de conciencia...

-Cargo de conciencia?

-Si.. Por Syuichirou.

-Yo te dije que no le iba a decir a nadie. -. Syusuke picó con su dedo índice el estómago descubierto de Eiji.

-Oye deja el toqueteo! o.ó... .- Syusuke largo una risa al escuchar eso -.Pero cualquier modo, no podré dormir. -.-

-No me gusto eso que dijiste sobre que sería solo una vez. -. Dijo Syusuke acercándose nuevamente a Eiji, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-P...Pero...

-Ahora me vas a negar que te gusta jugar conmigo?... -. Syusuke miró persuasivamente a Eiji.

-Claro que me gusta j---- -. Eiji se llevó sus manos a la boca mientras Syusuke reía. -. NO! No puedo jugar contigo! ¬¬ -. Dijo parándose de la cama.

-Vamos Eiji... Yo amo a Tezuka, tu a Syuichirou... Esta tarde yo quería divertirme contigo.. Además.. Que hacen los amigos aparte de apoyarse el uno al otro?...

-X...

-Que hacíamos cuando niños?

-Jugábamos X!

-Y a mi me gusta jugar contigo Eiji...

-CLARO QUE TE GUSTA! ¬¬ VIVES HACIENDOME BROMAS PESADAS!.

-Jaja... Aparte de esas... Hay otro tipo de juego. ... Vamos Eiji.. Yo no le veo nada de malo.

-u.u -. Syusuke se paró para ir donde Eiji...

-Te quiero Eiji... Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mi... -. Syusuke abrazó a Eiji y este le respondía.

-Y Tezuka?.

-Tezuka esta después de ti...obvio . Además a ti te quiero desde mucho antes de que yo lo amará. -. Eiji miró directamente a Syusuke... después miró hacía los lados rascándose la cabeza... El no se atrevería a decir lo mismo.. Porque.. Syuichirou era lo primero en su vida siempre.. Aunque se comportara raro.

-Le dirías eso a Tezuka?... -. Habló Eiji en un susurro.

-Tu sabes que si lo haría.. Y si se llega a enojar...No me importaría... -. Syusuke le imitó hablándole en el oído.

-Te quiero amigo. -. Dijo Eiji volviendo al abrazo en su hombro.

-Ya me voy... -. Dijo Syusuke después de unos segundos para separarse...-. No te quisiera obligar a nada .

Eiji miró por la ventana... con un poco de confusión reflejada completamente en sus gestos...

-Nos vemos mañana... -. Syusuke se acercó a la cara de Eiji, quién miraba por la ventana.. Y le dio un beso suave y rápido, para al instante salir de la habitación sin escuchar los reclamos de Eiji.

-Pero.. SYUSUKEEEEE! ¬¬. -. Muy tarde.. esta ya había salido...

Syusuke escuchó este grito afirmado en la puerta de la habitación de Eiji, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír entretenido... Y luego bajar las escaleras.

"_Nya... No puede hacer eso... No, somos amigos, y por esa misma razón ¬¬... Pero, Syusuke... dice que es un juego, y yo no miento, a mi me gusta... ehm.. estar con Syusuke.. Y con Syuichirou más aún. u.ú.._ "

Era de noche y Eiji estaba en su cama pensando... O decidiendo... De cualquier forma, no sabría como actuar ante esto.

Syusuke dormía en la casa de Tezuka, mas bien dicho, se había quedado dormido ahí, en su cama.. ( CON ROPA O.Ó, NO PIENSEN MAL!.) Tezuka estaba sentado en su escritorio, haciendo su tarea, porque Syusuke llegó a su casa y le... interrumpió y no la pudo terminar esa tarde con él ahí.

Tezuka miró a Syusuke quién dormía tranquilamente... Como haría para sacarlo de ahí? No lo despertaría...

"_Que tipo más molesto...¬¬_" Pensó Tezuka mientras se paraba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la cama, donde estaba Syusuke. Se hizo un pequeño espacio al lado de el... lo miró por largo rato...Acariciaba su cara...Su cabello... Paso su mano por su hombro y bajo hasta su cintura para dormir abrazado a él. Lo que no le costó nada...Cayó dormido al instante...

Syusuke estaba despierto, había notado cada acciones de Tezuka. Y al percibirlo dormido sonrío. Apartó con cuidado la mano de Tezuka de su cintura, y se levantó. Tomó una manta celeste que estaba a los pies de la cama, la extendió sobre él.

"_No quisiera despertarte con un beso Kunimitsu_..._Te amo_"

Syusuke salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Bajo las escaleras para salir, pero sin antes encontrarse con la madre de Tezuka.

-Ya me voy .

-Ah!. Syusuke... -. Dijo la amable señora dedicándole un sonrisa.

-Tezuka se quedo dormido en su cama .

-Oh.. Entonces iré arriba para cubrirlo con algo.. Nadie querrá que se resfríe... -. Dijo la madre de Tezuka ( Quien sabe que nombre tiene o.o ) dirigiendo su paso a las escaleras.

-No es necesario. Yo ya lo hice .

-Ah!. Muchísimas gracias Syusuke Por siempre preocuparte por él -. Se acerca a él y le besa la frente...Syusuke solo sonríe.

-No es nada : ) Tezuka es uno de mis mejores amigos. -. Respondió Syusuke con total serenidad. "_Amigo...xD Si como no._"

-De verdad eres un chico muy tierno. Dime, ¿mañana vendrás más temprano?

-No.. No puedo, tengo que trabajar en mi tarea de historia. -. Respondió Syusuke un poco desanimado. -. Solo vendré más tarde si Tezuka quiere .

-Claro que va a querer.

-Bueno, entonces... Nos vemos .

-Cuídate mucho Syusuke .

-.

Syusuke salió alegremente de la casa de Tezuka, siempre había tenido una muy buena relación con su madre, aparte era una mujer verdaderamente cariñosa.

Eran las 11 de noche...

Tuuuuut...Tuuuuut... -. Diga?.

-Syuichirou...

-Eiji?... Que pasa?

-Dime que me amas con todo tu corazón!

-o.o... Lo hago... Te amo con todo mi corazón Eiji, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

-TE EXTRAÑO SYUICHIROU! VEN A MI CASA POR FAVOR TT-TT ...SINO! VOY YO A LA TUYA O.Ó! -. Eiji extrañaba a Syuichirou, aparte de lo pasado esa tarde... Sólo lo quería ver.

-Ehm.. o.o Como quieras Eiji, Voy para allá.

-TT-TT TE VEO LUEGO..

Eiji cuelga el teléfono y se pega a su almohada.

-Syuichirou TT-TT... Te necesito…. ! TT-TT

A los 10 minutos.

Tock tock... (N/A: Que original suenan las puertas hoy en día u.ú.)

SYUICHIROU!. – Se escucha desde adentro de la habitación. Eiji se lanza a abrir la puerta como un rayo. Y luego de ver a Syuichirou sonriéndole al otro lado, lo toma por su chaqueta y lo jala hacia adentro.

Eiji apenas había tomado por la ropa a Syuichirou y lo besó...Y no paró...Y todavía no paraba...(¬¬) Syuichirou apenas y podía responder el beso de Eiji, que lo había tomado por sorpresa al tocar la puerta, y este retrocedía unos pasos para caer en la cama.

Eiji giró para caer sobre Syuichirou (Imitando el acto de Syusuke ese mismo día).

-teamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamo -.Dijo Eiji moviendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, después de separarse un poco de Syuichirou.

-Que pasa Eiji? .

-Es que yo te amo que acaso no ves! o.ó. -. Dijo sentándose sobre Syuichirou.

-Yo se que me amas.. Pero.. Porque me llamaste a esta hora? -. Dijo sentándose para quedar más cerca de Eiji quien seguía arriba de él.

-PORQUE TE EXTRAÑABA TE DIJE! -. Eiji abrazo a Syuichirou, y el le daba suaves cariñitos en su cabeza.

-Ok... Quieres que me quede? -. Eiji levanto la mirada, y emocionado se LANZO! ( xD!) nuevamente sobre Syuichirou dejándolo recostado sobre la cama.

-SISISISISISISISISISISISISSISISISISIS! Quédate:D!

-... Te amo... -. Syuichirou miró dulcemente a Eiji.. y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eiji se recostó a su lado para dormir. Se abrazó fuertemente de Syuichirou haciendo que le sirviera de osito para dormir ( :D!) . Syuichirou también abrazó a Eiji, girándose hacia su lado... Y los dos durmieron tranquilamente... Sin cubrirse... Sin apagar la luz...Sin quitarse la ropa (N/A: o.O Para dormir... Uno debe dormir cómodo cierto? O sea.. Debe quitarse los zapatos, a eso me refería u.ú.) Pero solo basta tener a tu "**pareja de dobles**" al lado, no?. Si, eso basta para que sea un linda ( Y SANA, MAL PENSADOS/AS O.Ó) noche.

Eran las 7.15 de la mañana, y en un rato más, como era de costumbre l--- Esperen.. Era COSTUMBRE?

Eiji abrió los ojos de golpe, ya había despertado pero no se quería mover porque quería disfrutar más de la cercanía de Syuichirou en su cama. Aunque ahora, era necesario hacerlo.

-_syuichirooooou -. _Dijo Eiji en un susurro... un tanto fuerte -. _despierta syuichirooou_ -. Lo zamarreó un poquito.

-Ah, Que?... Que.. que pasa? -. Dijo Syuichirou recién despertando.. Y Al ver a Eiji en..."su" cama, que no era suya ¬¬, pareció despertar de un golpe en la cabeza y abrió los ojos el triple de lo normal. -. EIJI!. Que haces aquí?.

-Como qué que hago yo aquí! o.ó!. Tu eres el que esta invadiendo la privacidad de mi cama.! -. Era cierto... Ahora lo podía ver, después de dar una vuelta con su mirada el lugar, se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación.

-Ah... ya recuerdo... :) -. Dijo con total normalidad. Como si despertar en la cama de Eiji fuera normal (! TT-TT dios!. Cuanto quisiera k me pase eso! TToTT!)

-... :)

-... :) -. Syuichirou se iba a acercar a Eiji para besarlo en la frente y decirle algo pero la mano de este le interrumpió bruscamente y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-SYUCHIROU! O.Ó!. Nada de sonrisitas tontas… que hago contigo?.. Mi mamá tiene que venir aquí a despertarme a las 7.30!. Y tu! AQUÍ! O.Ó!. Que no ves la gravedad del asunto?. -. Dijo Eiji con total desesperación.

-Si Eiji.. Pero calma.. Porque si gritas empeoraras las cosas. Mira -. Syuchirou tomó la cara de Eiji en sus manos -. Saldré por la ventana de tu pieza, bajare por el tejado, rezaré para que una ventana de mi casa este abierta, entro a mi casa, y me visto rauda y velozmente. :) ves?.

-Ah...

-...

-...

-...

-PUES QUE SEA YA! O.Ó! -. Eiji le dio un golpecito en su hombro después de romper el silencio.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Si, Nos vemos en el colegio -. Syuchirou se acercó a Eiji y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Sisisisisis, ahora vete. o.ó.

7.25.

Syuichirou ya había salido de la habitación de Eiji.

-Oh Dios! Oh no!. -. Eiji no llevaba su pijama, y su pieza estaba como siempre. Entonces tomó su pijama, se cambio, desordenó las cosas de su escritorio y tiró algunas cosas por ahí... otras por acá...

Tock Tock...

-O.Ó!.-Se metió rápidamente en la cama para prepararse a fingir el berrinche de siempre.

-Eiji... Ya es hora de que despiertes.. -. Dijo dulcemente la señora Kikumaru (!) entrando a su pieza. Eiji tomó la almohada en sus manos y la apretó fuertemente contra su cara.

-MMMMMH!. -. Di—Expresó quejándose.

-Eiji!. Ya es hora de que madures!. Que acaso me harás el mismo drama todos los días desde que tienes 5 años? ( Kinder Garden también cuenta :B.!).

-NYA! No quiero TT-TT.

-Levántate, el desayuno esta listo y Syusuke te pasa a buscar en media hora.

-Nya... Esta bien.

-Mh!. Ya vez que no es tan difícil levantarse?... Ójala todos los días fueran así crío! O.Ó!.

-Ah! Mujer ¬¬!.

-Mejor será que te apures...

-¬¬.

Eiji había terminado de desayunar pero se preocupaba por Syuichirou.

"Y si no había ni una ventana abierta?... Según se, Syuichirou es precavido.. No dejaría ninguna herradura libre de llave..." Pero la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Me voy Mamá!. Nos veeeeeeeemos!.

-Adiós Eiji!. Que tengas un buen día. . Dale mis saludos a Syusuke.

-AAHJ! ¬¬ Lo haré.

Eiji se acerca a la puerta, y al abrirla se encuentra con Syusuke muuuuuy sonriente como es de costumbre.

-Ay si tu, el de la sonrisa angelical ¬¬.

-Buenos días Eiji n..n. De que me acusas ahora?.

-Mi Mamá te da saludos ¬¬.

-Tiene eso algo de malo?.

-Si ¬¬. Que todos creen que tu eres el gran santo de Japón.

-Jajajaja, eso no es mi culpa Eiji.

-Ja ¬¬.

-Y dime, Como dormiste?... Cargo de conciencia?. -. Eiji recordó a Syuichirou.. Recordó como durmieron… Lo larga que fue la noche… Lo suave que parecía ser la ropa que llevaba Syuichirou a su tacto...Lo cerca que estuvieron nuevamente de---- Los... poco sanos pensamientos de Eiji, fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Syusuke que pasaba frente de su vista, ya que Eiji parecía hipnotizado.

-Eiji... Pasa algo malo?... -. Eiji recién había despertado y sintió algo caliente en su nariz...

-AAAAAA! QUE!.

-Jajajaja, mejor ni te pregunto que pensabas. Y yo soy el pervertido... Por lo menos no pienso esas cosas a plena luz del día. xD

-AA! ¬¬. Syusuke!. De que demonios hablas!...!. -. Dijo tratando de controlar la hemorragia nasal con su mano derecha.

-Jhm . De lo pervertido y dulce que eres .

-¬¬ AHG! .

-Apúrate... O será que no quieres que Syuichirou sepa que pensabas quizás que cosa?.

-CALLATE SYUSUKE! o.ó!.

-Mira.. Ahí esta… -. Dijo Syusuke apuntado hacía la esquina de la calle, donde estaba Syuichirou.

-SYUICHIROU! . -. Eiji corrió rápidamente donde estaba el, ignorando la sangre que caía de su nariz.

-Eiji... Buenos días de nuevo :S.

-Jeje.. Buenos días... Me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas :)

-Esta bien.. Todo salió a la perfección...Pero.. Eiji, que te paso en la nariz:S! Por Dios.. -. Le pregunto preocupado poniendo su mano en la frente de Eiji.

-Ahh.. S... Nada... Olvídalo!. Y diga lo que diga Syusuke.. es mentira! O.ó -. Dijo pasándose el antebrazo por su nariz.

-n.nU Esta bien Eiji. Pero tomo... mi pañuelo.

-Uy...Que tierno eres Syuichirou TToTT Gracias.. -. Eiji tomó el pañuelo de Syuichirou con la mano derecha y tomo su mano (con la izquierda... que no estaba sucia) para caminar a Seigaku...

La hora de clases ya había llegado. Eiji estaba en su sala con Syusuke cuando..

-MIRA!. SYUSUKE! ES TEZUKA!. -. Le gritó a su amigo que estaba a su lado... Y lamentablemente toda la clase escuchó y largo una carcajada.

Eiji se paró y también paró a Syusuke de un tirón en su brazo.

-SALUDEMOSLO!. -. Tomó la mano de Syusuke y empezó a hacer señas... Pero Tezuka no veía. -. AAHHHHHHHG!. ¬¬ Maldito Kunimitsu engreído.

Solo un gota escurría por la nuca de Syusuke..

-Joven Kikumaru podría sentarse y dejar de interrumpir mi clase! o.ó! -. Dijo la profesora muy enojada.

-AAH... Mujer ¬¬ -. Murmuro-. ... u.ú... Nosotros solo queríamos saludar a el capitán del maravilloso club de tenis de Seigaku:D! NYA!. -. Al decir estas últimas palabras todas las chicas del salón se pegaron a la ventana para ver a Tezuka. A Syusuke le hervía la sangre y una vena sobresalía de su frente...

-Es suficiente!. Joven Kikumaru vaya a hacer escándalo fuera de mi clase!. o.ó!

-ú.ù... Esta bien... Adiós Syusuke.. Nos vemos luego... -. Y Salió muy desanimado del salón para sentarse en el piso.

Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea...

Espero por casi una hora a que sonará el timbre avisando el receso, fuera del salón de Syuichirou... Espero sentado frente la puerta de su salón recostando su espalda en la pared.. Sin ver a nadie a la cara... Miraba por los alrededores... Hasta que vio unos zapatos que le parecieron muy familiares.

Levanto la vista.

-Syuichirou!. -. Syuichirou lo miraba alegremente.

-Que haces aquí?.. De nuevo te dejaron fuera de clases?..

-Si.. Tu sabes como es esa mujer o.ó.! Solo se desquita conmigo... Yo no tengo la culpa de nada... Syusuke gritaba casi o más tonteras que yo!.

-Jajaja.. Bueno tu sabes que te creo n.nU...

-Esta bien u.ú... OYE!. Vamos a comer detrás de la escuela si?... Es que quiero que estemos solos (¡!.

-Por supuesto!. Vamos ya.. -. Syuichirou le tomó la mano a Eiji para caminar juntos.

-Hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos... Y solos... -. Dijo Eiji cuando ya estaban en el patio de atrás en la escuela.. Donde no había nadie... Cerca habían unos bebederos árboles, y muuucho pasto nada más.

-Es cierto... Como dos días. Aún así es harto.

-Uhm... Después de todo es malo..

-Que? Echar de menos?.

-Si.. Es malo necesitarnos tanto... Porque si existe un tipo de circunstancia que nos separará mucho... No vamos a aguantar...

-Buen razonamiento Eiji n.n.

-Ya ves... :P.

-Entonces quieres pasar menos tiempo conmigo?...

-OBVIO QUE NO!... Eso no!

-Jaja...

-AY!... u.ú... Eres todo un problema... No se como voy a deshacerme de ti... u.ú.

-No tienes porque hacerlo... -. Syuichirou se acercó a Eiji, quién estaba sentado en el pasto, y beso encantadoramente sus labios... Si... Un encantador beso de cuentos de hadas!. (Pero solo que aquí no hay princesa)

"_Siempre dándome lo que espero... Siendo perfecto. Aunque no lo sea, para mi lo es. Es perfecto conmigo... Para mi?.. Como hace..?... Es..._" TRATABA de pensar Eiji, pero la lengua de Syuichirou le distraía...

Le quería preguntar algo, Pero sería una total abominación separar tal beso. Así que espero... Y espero... Y espero... Y siguió esperando. Y prefería esperar después de todo.

Hasta que... Syuichirou se separó de Eiji..( Para que respirara un poco mi pobre chikillo. u.ú)

Syuichirou miró por un rato a Eiji... Quién suspiraba tratando de recordar que era lo que le tenía que decir a Syuichirou. Quizá era regañarlo porque sus besos casi lo dejaban en estado vegetal... AH!.

-Syuichirou -. Dijo suavemente Eiji mirando al susodicho (o.ó) directamente.

-Dime... -. Respondió de la misma forma acomodándose más sobre Eiji...

-Estas tu... Conforme conmigo?.. conforme con como actúo?...

-Claro que sí Eiji. Por algo me despierto todos los días. -. Eiji estaba casi paralizado... Syuichirou le había dicho algo...de nuevo.. Tan perfecto.

-Por mi?... -. Dijo Eiji débil y vagamente...

**And all I can say is you save me, **

-Claro... -. Eiji abraza a Syuichirou, muy tiernamente.

-No se como puedes... hacer todo esto. -. Le dijo Eiji jugando con la parte de su saco que abrigaba su hombro...

-Mh?.

-Hacerme sentir tan... bien, siempre.

**Changed all the things that have made me,  
**

-Es lo único que yo quiero... Hacerte sentir bien. Porque te amo.

- Y yo a ti Syuichirou.

**Entertaining,   
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall.  
**

-siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre. -. Susurraba Eiji en el hombro de Syuichirou.

**It's all ok,  
**

**When I say,  
You and I.**

**Take your time. **

**But I can't wait, To see you fly.**

Syuichirou sonrió ante las acciones de Eiji, Y le dio un beso en su frente..

-Eiji...

-Que?...

-Ya va a terminar el receso y casi no comimos…

-JE!. No se tu pero yo tuve el mejor almuerzo de mi viIiIiIda n.n. -. Eiji se acercó a Syuichirou para darle...El último beso de su jornada?...no más hasta la salida de clases.

-Vamos... :).

-HaiIi!. n.n

Los chicos regresaron a sus salones para pasar una muy corta jornada ( Ya saben, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes -.-¡! Y más en matemáticas)

Y ahora venían las prácticas en el club de tenis!

12345678899543234 vueltas alrededor de los bloques. (Los bloques... A B. C. D... etc. Donde están las canchas de tenis)

Y quizá la nueva y mejorada versión del jugo de Sadaharu.

Eiji caminaba solo hacía los vestidores... Tenía un trabajo de historia el cual no podría esquivar de ni una manera. Al menos era con Syusuke... Que le ayudaba bastante pero, ahora Syusuke no haría más que acosarle... Y no vería a Syuichirou hasta muy tarde... Que día más horrible le esperaba.

Tomo una boqueada de aire antes de abrir la puerta... Tampoco tenía ganas de fastidiar a Momoshiro.

Momoshiro al verlo entrar por la puerta, le iba a decir algo muy alegremente pero Eiji pone su mano frente de su cara interrumpiendo cualquier burla que el haría.

-Ahora no Momoshiro... no tengo energías -. Dijo el pobre Eiji acercándose a las bancas de los vestidores para relajarse un poco.

-Por que! Que te pasa Eiji o.O? -. Preguntó Momoshiro acercándosele.

-Nada nada... Solo no me siento de ánimos... -. Respondió afligido haciendo movimientos de negación con sus manitas y expirando una nubecita :B. ( Ya saben... Esas típicas nubecitas en forma de un pequeño pancito xD! De los dibujos. Como en señal de resignación o cansancio... Como sea en mi fic llamémosla nubecita xD.)

-A! Hombre.. No tienes caso u¬U!... Mejor voy a molestar a Ryoma... _HEY ECHIZEN!_ -. Dijo alejándose.

-UUUUUUUUhm...(suspiro de Eiji )

-Pasa algo malo Eiji? -. Dijo Syusuke viendo con preocupación a Eiji.

-No... -.-

-Puedo hablar con Tezuka si es que te sientes mal... Lo puedo buscar ahora mismo------

-QUE? TODO PORQUE SALES CON EL AHORA HACES LO QUE SE TE DA LA GANA EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS? O.Ó. Es nuestro capitán antes de ser tu novio u.ú. -. Dijo Eiji un poco fastidiado interrumpiendo a Syusuke.

-Oye... Yo nunca dije eso. Tu sabes que si te sientes mal solo se lo dices y listo.

-Uhm u.u

-Bueno... Espero que no sea nada grave... Ahora desvístete. -. Syusuke miraba felizmente a Eiji...quién no parecía muy contento.. más tenía una cara de " ay no... que hice para merecer esto". Del susto apareció un tic en su ceja derecha.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -. Pregunto el "ACOSADO" un poco nervioso.

-Eiji!. Te tienes que cambiar de ropa para entrenar n..n... Te veo en el bloque A. n.n Adiós.

-Ah... eso -.- ... Menos mal. Esta bien... -. Dijo aún sin moverse.

-...

-...

-Bueno! Hasta cuando!.. Será mejor que empieces por mover un músculo.. O sino "No podré dormir tranquilo, tendré cargo de conciencia"... -. Le digo Syusuke imitando y repitiendo lo que le había estado diciendo últimamente.

-AA! ¬¬ Será mejor que te calles... -.- Si ya estoy comenzando... -. Dijo sin ánimos Kikumaru.

-Ahm... -. Syusuke después de su hermoso suspiro sale de los vestidores dejando a Eiji solo, porque todos habían terminado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh.! ... donde esta Syuichirou -.-¡! Me voy a morir... AAAAAAAAHUUUMMM!(bostezo)... y que pasa si aquí me duermo un poq...poco?... -. Eiji cae dormido sobre la banca apoyando su cabeza en su bolso.

-Que pasa con Eiji?... Porque no esta aquí? -. Preguntó Tezuka en las canchas de el bloque A donde se encontraban los regulares de Seigaku.

-Debe seguir en los vestidores. No me dijo que es lo que le pasaba, pero no se veía bien. -. Le respondió Syusuke con un poco de descuido.

-Aah! Si. Dijo que no tenía energías... Quizás que fue lo que le hizo Syuichirou esta vez...

Syusuke abrió sus ojos azules de golpe... Quitando toda expresión de serenidad en su rostro se dirigió a los vestidores reservadamente.

-Momoshiro, no tienes ni un derecho a expresar conclusiones adelantadas-. Le dijo Ryoma secamente mientras ajustaba el encordado de su raqueta roja.

-Ay -.-... -. Se quejó Momoshiro dándole la espalda.

-Se que Ryoma tiene razón... pero...Creen que haya...sido algo así?... Como dice Momoshiro...-. Preguntó Kawamura mirando hacía otro lado.

-Claro!. Todo en exceso hace mal... Incluido el sex-------

-MOMOSHIRO! ¬¬. -. Le regañaron los chicos a Takeshi que estaba preguntando qué que había dicho.

Syusuke llegó a los vestidores... cerró la puerta y cuando se volteo, vio a Eiji que dormía muy cómodo en las bancas. Suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Le sacudió un poco el pie para que despertará... Pero este hizo caso omiso.

**Hola!. Aka estaba el segundo cap. ... A mí me pareció refome. Pero es lo ke hay. **

**La canción... Es Down we fall... de Drake Bell... Es ke me gusta musho esa parte de la canción n.n i mas la letra.**

**Rekuerdo ke me escribieron ke dijera si eske iba a escribir lemon... i yo respondi kon mi típica excusa a todo.: ¡A! Karajo! Si es mi segundo fic, y a mis cortos 13 años estoy segura de ke sería una porkeria :)".**

**Si.. eso. Aunke hablando kon alguien por ahí llegue a una pekeña konklusión. Ke no escribiré aki AUN.**

**Lamento si les decepciona el hecho de ke no haya lemon :S **

**Y yo tambien, porke este fic es "como" para eso... Pero entiéndanme antes TT-TT.**

**Además... o.o pobres chicos.. apenas i tienen 14 o 15 años i los andan metiendo en esas cosas (XD!) o.ó...**

**I eso es todo. En el prox. Kapitulo... ni se ke viene, solo tengo eskrito una pagina xD. **

**Me despido n.n**

**See ya!.**

**PD: No se si lo escribí antes, pero para mi, este capitulo es un asko. Ni un brillo.**


	3. Stop

Capítulo #3: Not now.

Oh no.. Si alguien le hacia algo malo a Eiji, su mejor amigo, tenía derecho a saber lo que era el sufrimiento.. El verdadero sufrimiento. Cierto?. Si.. Eso pensaba Syusuke mientras observaba que Eiji no respondía.

Syusuke pensó que sería mejor no despertarlo de forma brusca...

-mm.. SYUSUKE! ¬¬. Que diablos estas haciendo?

-Despertándote Y funciono.-. Syusuke había besado a Eiji, eso era lo que le había enojado.

-Aa! Hombre u.Ú!

-Y...Ahora respóndeme -. Syusuke de nuevo se acercó a Eiji, ya que este de un empujón lo había alejado, comenzó besando lentamente sus labios y luego le mordió un poquito para que abriera la boca. Pero Eiji solo intentaba librarse de las manos de Syusuke.. Cosa que era muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy difícil por que le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

-Pero... Syusuke...Estamos en la escuela... -. Dijo muy bajo el pelirrojo separándose de Syusuke.

-Esta bien.. Entiendo... Pero hoy tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo de historia... juntos :).

-A! SYUSUKE TToTT Yo sabía que me irías a acorralar toda la tarde.

-Pues entonces hazme las cosas más fáciles.

-Yo no soy fácil! O.Ó!

-Como tu digas...-. Dijo levantando las cejas... -. Apropósito, Dime ahora que pasa. -. Le exigió firmemente.

-Que pasa con que? -. Cuestionó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza.

-Con Syuichirou.

-Porque:S

-El te hizo algo?

-Algo?.. No.. O sea... Malo:S:S:S?

-o.O,... Yo preguntaba que si por él andabas así?.

-Ah... No. :S. Sólo que no tenía energías... Nada más -.-

-Esta bien. Pero ahora pareces mejor n.n. Así que será mejor que vayas a al entrenamiento.

-Bueno n..n...Y Oye Syusuke.

-Dime.? -. Le pregunto desde la puerta ladeando la cabeza.

-Syuichirou esta en el bloque A?

-Si, ahí esta... esperando por ti :P.

-¬¬.

-Será mejor que te apresures.

-Esta bien ¬¬.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, -. Dijo Syusuke asomándose por la puerta una vez que había salido ya. -. Tengo algo que hacer después de clases, así no me podré ir contigo... n..n

-¬¬ Que vas a hacer!.

-Tanto te importa acaso? n..n

-¬¬.

Y fin del caso. Lo que a Syusuke más le preocupaba, es que alguien fuera a dañar a su mejor amigo, porque para él, no existía razón en el mundo para hacerlo.

Las "rabietas" de Eiji habían terminado, solo por eso no querría entrenar, armaba gran lío solo con sus pensamientos, dándole mil vueltas a unos, 3 asuntos. Las prácticas finalizaron normalmente, y ya que Syusuke no se iría con Eiji este se fue con Syuichirou.

No fue el "gran viaje" como el "gran almuerzo", solamente hablaron de cosas comunes, y aburridas, es decir, no tenían que ver con ellos dos.

Llegaron a la casa de Eiji y Syuichirou se despidió normalmente, Eiji le respondió con poco ánimo solo haciéndole señitas con la mano.

Entro a su casa, ahora tenía que hacer su trabajo de historia, tan sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago... Syusuke sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Se sentó en el sillón de su casa, tirando su mochila a un lado de este y puso el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, de esa posición no movió un solo pelo.

Paso alrededor de media hora, y Eiji se había quedado dormido ahí mismo, desde antes de la escuela sentía hambre y por esa misma razón despertó, por el dolor que sentía en su estómago.

Fue hasta la cocina frotando sus ojos aún con sueño, y tomó una manzana para comerla en su habitación. Una fruta le ayudaría, porque comer mucho le cansaba, y lo último que quería ahora era andar con pocas energías.

Entró y ordenó un poco el desastre que había dejado en la mañana. Eso no le basto, quería hacer algo que le reanimará, y hacer ejercicios siempre le servía.

Se sentó en el piso de el cuarto, con sus pies se aferró a uno de los soportes de la cama, y comenzó a hacer abdominales...

Había llegado a las 50 en 2 minutos, y aún no sentía ganas de parar... Además no los estaba contando, solo quería liberar tensiones de alguna forma.

"_Maldita sea... Syuichirou esta tarde no fue anormalmente cariñoso conmigo, ¿Pasará algo malo?..."_

59

"_Historia... Cuanto odio Historia!"_ Eiji seguía maldiciendo mentalmente la asignatura problemática, se demostraba muy enojado, hasta se percibía en sus labios como murmuraba algo sin que saliera un ínfimo ruido de su boca.

67

"_Que hará Syusuke ahora mismo?... Me habrá dejado para ir con Tezuka?... Nya... El dijo que yo era más importante que él. Bah... Pero si Tezuka es su novio, obviamente tiene que estar más tiempo con él n..nU_"

77

"_Que estúpido... No quiero que mi vida giré entorno a ese tipo de problemas.. Gr..."_ La rapidez de sus movimientos aumento cada vez más.

"_Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto..." _Eiji cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo. Empezó a sentir un dolor en su pie porque no lo estaba poniendo de la manera adecuada.

El timbre suena. Eiji que estaba en el suelo se da vuelta quedando boca abajo, no se quería parar de ahí, hasta que el timbre sonó unas 6 veces más. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Syusuke que miraba hacía otro lado pero al escucharla puerta abrirse alegró su expresión y le sonrió a Eiji.

-Eiji, Que pasaba? Estabas ocupado?

-No -.-. Comencemos ahora! n..n!. -. Eiji volvió a sus gestos normales, el tono de su voz ahora se escuchaba como el de costumbre.

-Te enojaste? -. Syusuke subía las escaleras junto a Eiji, esta vez llevando su bolso.

-Enojarme, Syusuke? Porque me iría a enojar?

-Porque no me vine contigo. Además eres muy predecible.

-Que?... No... De todos modos de no me he enojado :P.!

-Que bueno n..n.

Luego de entrar a la habitación de Eiji, Syusuke tomó todas las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio y las dejo a un lado con cuidado, reemplazó su lugar con sus cuadernos, y algunos libros.

Eiji se rascó la cabeza frustrado y se sentó junto a Syusuke en su escritorio. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde y posó su cara sobre estos mirando todo lo que hacía Syusuke.

Syusuke le empezó a hablar a Eiji, según el, de la densidad de población, luego de cómo era Japón... Relieve? Así le decía él?... (1)

Veía como Syusuke le hablaba, pero no le escuchaba... Sus ojos azules... su piel... sus labios... notaría el lo distraído que estaba de la materia?..

-...con una población de 26.518.00 habitantes, y-----

-Syusuke... -. Eiji le interrumpió suavemente, y el nombrado ladeo levemente la cabeza como cuestionándole que sucedía.

Eiji se quedó viendo a Syusuke con una mueca de enojo y tristeza a la vez, y aún no le decía nada.

-Que es lo que pasa Eiji?

-(suspira)

-Y bien..? -. Syusuke al no recibir respuesta aún con su mano entabló una serie de caricias en la mejilla izquierda de Eiji.

-No quiero historia... -. Eiji murmuro sollozando como un niñito.

-No Eiji, no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea el trabajo, así que por favor has un intento de poner atención, si?. -. No puede ser... quién imaginaría que Syusuke le negaría algo?... Y cambiarlo por Historia, si sabía que odiaba historia... Y para colmo de males, había notado que no le prestaba un poquito de escucha y aún así le seguía hablando.

-Syusuke... -. Le dijo Eiji quejándose.

-No. Ahora mira tu cuaderno si es que eres tan amable.

-SYUSUKE! TT-TT

-No... El cuaderno.

-Di que siiiii, por favor!

-No Eiji, no podemos perder una calificación, pero ese tipo de cosas las podemos hacer en cualquier momento así que pone atención.

-Uhm! -. Eiji voltea la cabeza enfadado.

-Hey! No te puedes enojar por algo así...

-... u.ú

-Oye... No me piensas decir algo?...

-... u.ú!

-Ah si?.. Muy bien. -. Syusuke se levanta un poco y se sienta sobre Eiji con sus piernas a los lados, este había examinado cada uno de sus movimientos con cuidado y aún así se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca suyo. -. Juguemos a algo Eiji. -. Syusuke acerca su cara a la de Eiji, y este sabiendo lo que iba a hacer también se acercó. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, enfrente de su cara, no estaba la de Syusuke ni nada parecido, sólo veía una tapa, de color café, y muy fea. Frunció el ceño y la aparto de su vista.

-Y eso? ¬¬

-Juguemos, a hacer el trabajo de historia. Si?.

-No ¬¬. Eso es aburrido u.ú.

-No lo es Eiji!... Mira, si me escuchas cuando hablo, te prometo que te recompensaré. -. Le sonrió dulcemente Syusuke a Eiji acariciando con su mano la mejilla de este.

-Recompensa?...

-Sí. Si tu recuerdas algo de lo que te haya hablado, yo te besaré Eiji n...n. A mi me parece justo.

-Que!... Y si ni lo recuerdo ú.ù...

-Tratarás de hacerlo, y vas a poder, créeme.

-Esta bien n...n!. -. Y así comienza la labor de Syusuke y Eiji en historia, Syusuke después de explicarle algo, le pedía que escribiera sus apuntes, y que le dijera si lo había aprendido.

-Y bien?.

-Cof cof... Y pasa que...-.( A que no sabes, Nah, no se de las asignaturas de primer grado :S. Asi que me disculpa, e imagínese de que le pasaron en este grado, o... revise el libro de su hermano U Como yo. xD) Y efectivamente Eiji ahora estaba dando un resumen razonable, ahora no participaban La entrenadora Ryusaki, ni el boomerang snake de Kaoru... etc.

Syusuke ni espero a que Eiji le preguntará si es que iba bien, y se paró nuevamente de su silla levantando a Eiji que apenas y le miró por que ya le estaba besando.

Guía otra vez a Eiji hasta la cama, este sólo le responde el beso mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuello de Syusuke.

-Mm... Syusuke... el... hm trabajo.. -. Habló Eiji entre suspiros y al mismo tiempo besando a Syusuke.

-Después... -. Le respondió despreocupado mientras recorría con sus manos bajo la camisa de Eiji.

-No... -. Eiji logró, forcejeo consigo mismo, separarse de Syusuke para mirarle... -. Es para mañana!

-No.. No es para mañana... -. Dijo acomodándose más sobre el pelirrojo que le miraba extrañado. -. Verás... Cambie la fecha, cuando tenía tus cuadernos en mis manos n..n, además, sabía que no te acordarías de la fecha original. -. Le explicó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Que! ¬¬ Estas loco o que! -. Hizo que Syusuke se parara alejándolo con su mano. -. Eso no se hace Syusuke! sabías! Ahhhhhhg!... No lo puedo creer... u.ú

-Ajajajaja n..n. Que lindo... -. Syusuke paso el revés de su mano por la cara de Eiji con dulzura.

-No es lindo! ¬¬ Por 123466897432° haz bromeado de forma fea!.

-Hablaba de ti... -. Syusuke se le acerca de nuevo y besa sus labios, con su mano aún en su mejilla, que ahora tenía un leve color rosa.

Eiji riñó a su boca por responderle a Syusuke después de lo que había hecho.

"_Con que derecho me puede hacer esto a mí? Y yo siempre que soy tan bueno con él TT-TT. Esto no se puede quedar así, si el piensa que puede hacer bromas pesadas y luego comenzar a besarme, esta muy equivocado_." Aunque sus pensamientos contradecían a sus labios... Ya tenía a Syusuke enfrente e inexplicablemente no quería parar.

Esta vez el mismo se dejo caer en la cama, con Syusuke encima. Este apenas y se sostenía con las manos en la superficie del cubrecama, cambio de posición para estar más cómodo. Se sentó sobre sus caderas con sus rodillas a los lados, sin detenerse. Luego de un rato, cuando las dificultades respiratorias empezaron a hacer entrada, Syusuke deshizo el beso y se recostó al lado de Eiji, en tanto con su mano acariciaba el abdomen del pelirrojo bajo su ropa.

-Un...sol

-Que? -. Preguntó Syusuke sin moverse.

-Que era un sol...

-Jm... No sabía que le irías a poner atención a eso.

-Jajaaaa, Nya... Para que veas...

(1): He revisado la materia que le pasaban a mi hermana en 1° medio (Chile) –Ya ven, apenas y este año paso a octavo- y de eso encontré n.n U!

**Debo disculparme por el atraso de mi actualización. Prefiero contarles que ha pasado para no tener CARGO DE CONCIENCA (xD). **

**Pasa que, en la semana en la que estaba dedicándome a escribir el tercer capitulo del fic (este), Mis lentes han tenido un accidente que se remedió en una semana... Después de eso, he vuelto a escribir n...n. Luego, me fui de vacaciones, por 8 días (llegué ayer) y me quería poner al día lo antes posible... Por eso el capitulo ahora no tiene 13 páginas. Vieron?**

**---- Fin de mi excusa ----**

**Les quería pedir su opinión...En cuanto a que quiero ponerle algo de drama a este fic (No lo podría evitar) Creen que sería correcto? No?... Sólo su opinión n.n Me encantaría saberlo.**

**-El Capítulo de Hoy-**

**Buen.. La verdad... No pasa nada fuera de lo común... Pero les dije, quería actualizar luego. A todo esto... Supieron lo de el "sol"? n.n Espero lo hayan adivinado, porque tiene un significado muy lindo :).**

**Bueno, aquí termino esto. **

**Les quiero agradecer sus reviews... Y... Se que este capitulo les decepcionará:(**

**-Odie este capítulo SyuxEi, Ja!...-**

**Adiiiios! n.n**


	4. Por que

**Capítulo 4: "Me pregunto Porque". **

-Y ahora?...

-Ehm... Un trozo de queso:S -. Fue la respuesta de Eiji.

-Que! Jajajaja... Como va a ser un trozo de queso!

-Pues eso parecía! ...y...Que era?

-Un triángulo... -. Le respondió Syusuke con su mano aún bajo la camisa de Eiji.

-Ah! No esta tan lejos, ves:) No soy tan malo. -. Es que eran inconfundibles los caminos que trazaban los dedos de Syusuke en su abdomen...

Luego de una serie de dibujitos sin sentido, Syusuke comienza escribiendo la letra "L".

-L...O... S? -. Le interpretaba Eiji. -. I...E...N... -. No continúo leyendo las manos de Syusuke en su piel al adivinar que escribiría, se mantuvo en silencio en el cual el tensai había descubierto su molestia.

- No te enojes, si?... -. Syusuke se dio la vuelta para recostarse sobre el pecho de Eiji... Pero este miraba hacía otro lado.

- Que es lo que sientes tanto?... -. Preguntó suavemente sin mirarlo a la cara aún.

- ...Me tengo que ir... -. Le susurro lentamente.

-Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo. -. Retira con su mano a Syusuke de encima haciendo que este se sentase. El mismo miraba un poco entristecido al pelirrojo por la actitud que tomaba frente a eso.

- Quién dijo, que perdía mi tiempo contigo?

-Tienes algo más que hacer, en vez de estar conmigo. -. Syusuke frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

-Eiji... Tú...**No has entendido** -. Sin decir más, se retiró de la habitación de Eiji silenciosamente, dejando todas sus pertenencias allí. Eiji abrochó algunos de los botones sueltos en su camisa y se levantó molesto. Esta vez no iría con Syuichirou... Ni haría abdominales...

Rápidamente tomó las cosas de Syusuke –cuadernos, libros, lápices, etc- reunidas en sus manos, y las tiró por la ventana sin dejar asomar ni un pelo de su cabeza, sabía que Syusuke vería esto, porque la ventana de su pieza, quedaba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada –segundo piso-. Aunque, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que por alguna nueva regla de la gravedad cayeran sobre su cabeza.

-_Muchas Gracias... -._ Apenas y se le escuchó decir a Syusuke sarcásticamente.-. _Pero fallaste¡estoy aquí! _

-Ahg...

Luego el pelirrojo camino fuera de su cuarto al baño para tomar una ducha. "_Que ha sido todo eso?... Porque me he puesto así sin siquiera escuchar lo que me tenía que decir?. Según él...¿Qué no estoy entendiendo?. ¿Porque estoy siendo tan... tonto?" _Pensaba Eiji mientras quitaba su camisa e iba a abrir la llave de agua.

Se sentó en el piso del baño, sin terminar de desvestirse, ni regular el agua de la ducha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syusuke llegaba a su casa con un montón de libros y cuadernos desordenados, uno que otro útil escolar cayó en la trayectoria a su casa.

-Syusuke, Que es todo eso que traes ahí? -. Pregunto Yumiko sorprendida desde el sofá de su casa.

-Uhm... Sólo mis cuadernos...

-Y para eso no te compraron mochila?...

-...Seh.. Pero bueno...-.Le dedica una sonrisa como si nada -. Que tal tu día?

-Muy bien, todo en orden. Oye, estas atrasado. Tienes que pasar por Yuuta al internado, lo olvidaste?

-No, no lo he olvidado... -. Contesto desanimado.

-Pues eso era hace... 45 minutos. -. Le dijo mirándolo sospechosamente. -. Donde estabas Syusuke?

-En casa de Eiji. -. Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a su mirada asesina y le esquivó dejando todas sus cosas en la mesa más allá en el comedor.

-Y dime... Desde cuando demoras tanto en la casa de Eiji? Que te detuvo?

-Solo perdí el sentido del tiempo... Nada más. ¿Porque tanta pregunta, Yumiko-chan?.

-Perdiste el sentido del tiempo haciendo que? -. Yumiko levantó una ceja haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Syusuke.

-Ehm...Hermana... Tu misma dijiste.. Estoy atrasado. Podrías dejar las preguntas para después?. -. Le dijo hastiado, cosa que no oculto. Quiso caminar por al lado de ella pero esta se volteo junto con él y le detuvo de el brazo.

-Yuuta se ha cabreado de esperarte y llegó acá con Mizuki. Dijo que habían quedado de ir "por ahí" -. Syusuke abrió un poco más los ojos... No sabía si era por Mizuki, o porque ya no podría evadir las preguntas de su hermana. -. Algo anda muuuuy mal en ti Syusuke, tu no actúas de esta forma. Nunca dejarías que Mizuki traiga a Yuuta hasta acá...

-...

-Vamos, me dirás que ocurre con Eiji?.

-Ja...Yumiko... Y que pasa ahora? Crees leer mentes? -. Syusuke comenzó a sonreír como lo hacía siempre.

-Mhmm... Tu sabes que no leo mentes, pero si la forma en la que me miras (Cometiste un grave error al abrir tus ojos). Y sobre todo tu actitud. -. Terminó mirándole arrogantemente.

-Saa...Y porque ahora es eso de tu interés?

-Porque no es bueno. Y tu eres mi hermano... Además,. Tu mismo me has contado que sales con "alguien". -. Yumiko con su dedo índice le pica la mejilla a su hermano menor infantilmente.

-Si, por lo mismo, se me hace muy extraño que preguntes ese tipo de cosas. -. Syusuke seguía con la expresión liviana de siempre, ignorando el dedo de su hermana.

-Por favor Syusuke... Basta de hacerte el tontito. "Mitsu-chan", como le dices, te quiere mucho -. Yumiko lleva su dedo sobre la frente de Syusuke, y este deja ver la disgusto en sus ojos azules. -. Ja!... No ves, he dado en el blanco, como siempre. Ahora serás honesto conmigo?

-(Suspira) Creo que no es necesario...-. Syusuke demuestra rendirse ante su hermana mayor.-. Lo has sacado todo de mi boca. -.Le terminó de decir en la cocina. -. Hablando de eso... Tengo hambre...

-Syusuke... Te estoy diciendo que lo que haces no es bueno. Terminarás con esto, esta bien? -. Le mira desde el marco de la puerta como este abre gavetas en busca de algo.

-Mhm... -.Asiente sin poner atención.

-Deja los juegos... -. Le dice Yumiko alejándose de allí...-. _Sólo me dice, que no quieres a ninguno de los dos!_ -. Syusuke al escuchar sus palabras ya más lejos, detuvo sus movimientos y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.

:.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:. (Más tarde)

Syusuke ya no tenía que ir con Yuuta, la pequeña discusión con Eiji había sido en vano, pero si hubiera llegado más tarde, hubiera sido más evidente. "_Eiji no tenía razón, el si me importa, a pesar de que tenía que juntarme con Yuuta, me quedé con él... Arriesgue a mí hermano con ese **imbécil** por quedarme un poco más con él... ...Pero...Porque?"_

Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer, se dirigió a casa de Tezuka sabiendo que a esta hora no habría nadie más en su casa.

La tarde estaba realmente agradable. Como siempre en esa fecha, la brisa era fresca pero aún así no sentía frío. En esas condiciones Syusuke estaría caminando alegremente por las calles, pero sólo reservaba una sonrisa si se trataba de Tezuka. Algo malo estaba pasando con Eiji, y no era algo que se podría frenar con un partido de tenis...

Camino a la casa de Kunimitsu, Syusuke se arrepiente y cambia de dirección hacía la derecha. Llegaba a un parque bien concurrido, a esa hora los faroles ya estaban prendidos y aún seguía la brisa fresca que tanto le gustaba. Se sentó en una banca a descansar un poco, no iba a crear un plan para que las cosas le beneficiarán o maldecir a alguien... Sólo descansar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji como cada mañana ya se encontraba en las afueras de Seisshun, a su lado estaba Syuichirou con quién rozaba levemente el genero de su chaqueta.

-Y me vas a decir que es lo que pasa, Eiji-chan?...

-No me pasa nada Syuichirou, tranquilízate -. Pero es que con Eiji tan silencioso al lado le era imposible!...

-No me mientas...

-...No te quiero mentir Syuichirou. Sólo confía en que no me pasa nada. Y no te extrañes.. porque como cualquier persona yo necesito pensar! -. Le dijo Eiji subiendo un poco el tono divertido, y abrazo de lado a Syuichirou.

-Uhm... Antes pareciera que no necesitabas pensar ú.ù...

-Si necesitaba!... Por eso pienso ahora :). Ves?

-Ahaaa... -. Le contesto desanimado apresurando la entrada a clases. "Pensar?.."

: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :

Ya las clases habían avanzado lentamente con Syusuke al lado, para Eiji. Pero en el entrenamiento de el club, todo se le haría peor. No había pensado en ser tortuosamente antipático con Syusuke, porque ya el otro día se había visto como un crío... cosa que le molesto hasta a él mismo, ahora no prestarle atención le ayudaba... Pero si había una oportunidad no la podría rechazar... una sola?

-u-hg-g... -. Syusuke se voltea un poco molesto –cosa que se notaba en el tic nervioso de su ceja derecha, y lo poco precisos que eran sus movimientos- mirando a Eiji que le agitaba una mano desde la cancha.

-Je! Lo siento, lo siento Syusuke! n..n no ha sido con intención!..-. Se disculpa inocentemente Eiji, y vuelve al juego – en el que un out llegó a la cabeza de Syusuke que se encontraba metros más allá, hablando tranquilamente -. Ahora sí! Hoooi, do ne!. -. Retoma el juego con todas sus energías al haberse descargado en ese golpe a la nuca de Syusuke.

Y no fue el único, Syusuke, para su desgracia, se ponía en el camino de todos los golpes de Eiji, que perdió él juego contra Kaoru (Individuales) por tantas faltas...

Y así termino otro día de entrenamientos en Seigaku, dándole el termino a la jornada con un hermoso atardecer :).

-Que ha sido eso?. -. Syusuke encuentra a Eiji pasando a su lado ignorándolo completamente y le detiene delicadamente tomando su brazo.

-El que? -. Le cuestiona ingenuamente, como de costumbre.

-Cómo que "el que"? En el entrenamiento entero he recibido pelotas en mi cabeza, que por coincidencia vienen de la cancha en la que tu jugabas con Kaidoh!

-Que?... Ya te he dicho que no fue con intención...

-Ah! Si, claro... Pero "desintencionadamente" todas las pelotas llegaban hacía mi!.

-No es cierto!... Al cachorrillo también le llegó una! -. Apunta a Ryoma que más atrás estaba con un parchecito en forma de cruz en su cabeza -. _Claro, se me hizo difícil apuntarte con ochibi tan cerca tuyo..._ -. Susurró mirando hacía otro lado sin que Syusuke le escuchará.

-Bueno... Pues suerte con tus saques, porque con los OUTS no llegarás ni a la esquina de el torneo Nacional! -. Le reclamó Syusuke al igual que lo haría un niño... Imitando el estilo de Eiji.

-Ah, si! Pues suerte para ti con tu invención de palabras, desintencionadamente! -. Respondió el pelirrojo de igual manera. Burlonamente terminó mostrándole la lengua.

- .. -. Syusuke tomó una bocanada de aire para decir algo pero se dio media vuelta, saliendo de allí.

-Será cabezota u.U... -. Eiji también da la media vuelta a encontrarse con Syuichirou, pero antes se encontró con el capitán justo en su camino.

-Eiji, sabes donde ha ido Syusuke? -. Le preguntó con total tranquilidad a pesar de haber visto a Eiji asustarse de sobremanera.

-Ahhh... Capitán... Que susto me has dado -. Eiji apenas y respiraba con su mano tomando su pecho -. Uhm... No lo sé... Se fue corriendo con la mano en la nariz y un líquido rojo se asomaba, ni me dijo que le ocurría, solo gritó unas palabrotas y se fue -.- ... Ya sabes...

-Palabrotas?... De Syusuke?

-Aha -. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... -. Levantó una ceja -. Gracias de todos modos, Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Capitán! Que tengas una bonita tarde :).

**Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos!. Se que es un capítulo muy corto, pero así es, no tenía nada más que escribir, cualquier otra cosa hubiera sobrado aquí. **

**En este capítulo Eiji me recuerda mucho a mí xD... Mi neko-chan UU. Tengo que escribir que... No se donde estará el próximo capítulo.. en que lugar de mi cabeza... Por que podría escribir cualquier tontera o.o...**

**Ni yo se si es que terminaré este fic :S... No le veo final xD... No sé... Tampoco le quiero dar un final trágico ahora que lo pienso. **

"**Tezuka descubre lo que Syusuke hacía, luego lo asesina, y como Syusuke esta muerto Eiji se suicida, pero lo bueno es que Syuichirou se queda con Mitsu-chan que fue a parar a un hospital psiquiátrico O.O" **

**No pinta cierto? XD... NO!. Bueno... Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este fic... U.U... desearía poder darles emoción y no decepcionarles... Pero buen.. ya lo ven... TT-TT... es inútil. **

**Eso es todo... n.n... See ya!**

**PD: Quizás... No era un trozo de queso en forma de triángulo, si no uno con forma de rectángulo. **

**PD2: Estaba escuchando la pegajosa canción de Belanova cuando decidí el título d el capítulo! T-T**


	5. I'm All You Need To Know

**Capítulo Número 5. " I'm All You Need To Know " **

_1-. Frío, Oscuridad y Silencio:_

-Yo nunca me voy a rendir... -. La voz resonaba en la oscuridad de toda la sala.

-Ren...dirte?... De que?... -. Preguntó nervioso, presionando más aún, sus manos en el cemento de la pared.

-De tenerte aún más cerca de mi...

_····: ----------------------------· ¤:· **Flash Back **·:¤ ·-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_: ····_

Tomo una soda de la nevera, y caminó exhausto hasta el sofá de su casa. El pelirrojo se sentó ahí por varios minutos dejando la lata de bebida fría sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró tiernamente mientras se deshacía cada vez más en el asiento. Hasta que terminó en el suelo apoyando su espalda con los soportes de sofá.

-Quisiera jugar tenis... sin tener que verlos a todos ellos... -. Murmuró mirando al techo.

Pasaron los segundos y sus palabras se estiraban en su mente y perdían en la espaciosa habitación con un silencio adormecedor. Un ruido se escuchó en el techo de la casa.

Eiji abrió un ojo fingiendo preocupación.

"_Un gato... -.-" _Luego de unos segundos, el extraño sonido se escuchó unos metros más allá de donde se habían escuchado antes y con mayor intensidad.

-¬¬. "_Si es un ladrón.. No importa, estoy solo aquí. Si estuviera alguna de mis hermanas, sería un escándalo -.-" _Pensó levantándose del suelo, y apenas mantuvo el equilibrio escuchó por tercera vez como alguien pisaba, pero esta vez no era el techo de la casa, sino la superficie del segundo piso.

Esta vez, se convenció de verdad...Quería pensar que era otra cosa... Cualquier otra cosa menos una persona, cerró los ojos con fuerza y miro en seguida la hora en el reloj de la habitación.

8:49 PM

Pronto estaría más oscuro... "_Será mejor prender las luces :S_". Eiji camina unos pasos hasta la muralla donde estaba el interruptor, pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose le interrumpió y del susto se dejo caer en el suelo.

El inconfundible chirrido de la bisagra de su habitación, le hizo saber que era la suya la que había sido abierta... Y que lamentablemente, estaba más cerca de la escalera.

Miró a todos lados buscando algo. La idea de salir corriendo de ahí no le pareció muy buena, no sabía que tipo de loco estaba en su casa ahora mismo... "_La cocina!_"

Caminó a gatas hasta la puerta de la cocina, estaba al lado este de la escalera, así que lo hizo lo más rápido posible.

Se levantó del suelo y rebusco no muy silenciosamente entre las gavetas por un cuchillo.

"_Y a esta mujer que le pasa! Donde esconde los cuchillos?TT-TT!... Y porque los esconde?"_

Hasta que encontró uno cubierto por manteles. Lo cogió con cuidado y volvió a gatear en el suelo hasta la puerta de la cocina, a mirar si es que era seguro salir. Se dio cuenta que un silencio reinaba por completo la casa, y era iluminada por el sol del atardecer, una luz rojiza entraba por las ventanas, y las cortinas de color burdeos le daban el tono oscuro a gran parte de la casa. Volteó la mirada hacía atrás viendo hasta la ventana de la cocina, vio al árbol de manzanas menearse suavemente.

"_Porque tiene que venir un intruso en un momento como este?" _Pensó mirando las hojas temblar ligeramente por el viento. Un sonido frente suyo le hizo voltear bruscamente. Eran como ágiles pasos deteniéndose en cierto punto. En la fracción de segundo en la que se volteo pudo percibir una sombra moverse a la sala de estar. Asomó su cabeza, y comenzó a salir de la cocina de la misma forma de la que entró, con el cuchillo en su mano. Se levantó de el suelo sigilosamente... Sintió el frío típico de la tarde... "_Estoy muy atacado... como para defenderme ahora...-.-" _Pensando esto tomo asiento en la alfombra de la sala de estar. "_Quizás imaginé todo...Quizás estoy sintiendo algo..." _Pensamientos que le dolían recorrían su cabeza –no precisamente sobre el hecho de que alguien haya entrado a su casa-, cerró sus ojos y abrigo sus piernas con sus brazos ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas. "_Eso no entendí..."_. Sintió el cosquilleo en su nariz, y sus mejillas arder, tal y como pasaba cada vez que quería llorar.

-Siempre he sido...tan patéticamente tonto?... -. Murmuró frotando su cara con la tela de sus pantalones... En un tono muy triste para una persona tan alegre y compleja, una ternura rodeaba sus palabras en el ambiente frío de la casa.

-Si es que eres tonto... Es lo que más me gusta de ti... -. Se le escuchó decir a una voz de entre los tonos violáceos de la casa, en el lugar más oscuro, en donde Eiji no se había percatado de que estaba, y este, al escuchar cierta voz, abrió los ojos y se despojó de la posición en la que estaba parándose rápidamente de la alfombra.

-Tú! Que--- Pero! Cuan--¡! Des—Tu estabas aquí? Por donde entraste! -. Eiji de la impresión ni sabia que preguntar. Sólo retrocedía unos pasos hasta llegar a la muralla este de la casa, donde más allá estaba la puerta de entrada.

-Por la ventana de tu habitación... -. Se levantó de entre los asientos moviéndose hasta donde estaba Eiji. -. Fue tu culpa por dejarla abierta. -.Eiji sintió una brisa fresca pasar por la casa... Y que todo se oscurecía aún más.

-No entiendo por que vienes! -. Riño moviéndose hasta la muralla oeste ya que Syusuke se dirigía hasta él. Esta se encontraba frente el ventanal del comedor así que estaba levemente más iluminada por la luz natural de el patio.

-Jm (rió) A regañarte por decirle esa mentira a Mitsu... -. Cambio el paso hasta donde estaba apoyado Eiji.

-Que?.. Ah.. Ehm... Lo siento... De seguro hasta el se rió.. jeje.. -. Se disculpó nervioso al sentir los intensos ojos cristalinos sobre él. Pero Syusuke no le respondió nada, se acercó más a su cuerpo acorralándolo con sus brazos afirmados en la pared. Eiji nervioso se apegó a la pared deseando que fuera algo blando como esponja para estrujar a apretones en sus manos, pero solo lograba que sus dedos se torcieran por lo duro de el material, al doblar las manos, su arma blanca cayó al suelo. Syusuke la miró sin darle importancia y le sonrió.

El lugar seguía oscureciendo... Las ventanas abiertas daban la iluminación de el alumbrado público. Ambos se miraban en silencio, uno con más deseo que el otro... Pero él otro le igualaba con la intensidad de otro sentimiento.

**Silencio... El frío de tu oscuridad... **

**De ti... **

_····: ----------------------------· ¤:· **Flash back END** ·:¤ ·-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_: ····_

Besó sus labios sutilmente, poniendo una de sus manos, que antes le encerraban contra la pared, en su mejilla.

Entonces... A que se refería cuando me dijo que no entendí si esta haciendo esto?... Que fue lo que no entendí!... Por que no me siento capaz de preguntarle... Es... todo tan confuso... Sus besos me confunden... Sus ojos... Está con Tezuka... Esto no es algo de amigos...

Era como un instinto... Sentir la legua de Syusuke en su boca le precisaba si o si a responderle. Aunque nunca le molestaba.

Syusuke miraba a Eiji, con sus ojos entrecerrados, besarle... vio esa lágrima a medio caer en su pestaña... Y como sus ojos estaban cerrados tiernamente y de vez en cuando apretaba su ojo derecho por los poco delicados contactos de los dientes de Syusuke con su lengua. Todo esto...

"..Simplemente maravilloso..." Se separó de Eiji simulando la dificultad de respiración.

-No he venido aquí sólo para besarte... -. Le mira seriamente bajando la mano de su mejilla y llevándola hasta su cintura.

-Eh? -. Cuestionó nervioso Eiji, y como respuesta Syusuke le sonrió.

-Sólo asegúrame de que nadie vendrá a molestarnos.

-Eh...Asegurártelo?.. No puedo... Porque mi hermana puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces no me demoraré mucho :).

-EH? -. Nuevamente cuestionó pero esta vez más confundido.

Syusuke lanzó una carcajada divertido, y sin más tomó nuevamente los labios de Eiji y lo recostó en la alfombra de la sala. Eiji medio le respondía, medio se quejaba por lo brusco de la "caída". Syusuke sin intenciones de detenerse, dirigió su mano hasta el pantalón de Eiji, primero jugando con la pretina y luego lo desabotonó abriendo le paso a sus manos hasta el...

-RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING –

Eiji hace que Syusuke se separe rápidamente para contestar el teléfono.

-(Suspira) Diga?

-Eiji, ¿Cómo estas? -. Le saludo Alegremente Syuichirou al otro lado de la línea.

-Eh.. Bien! Y tu? -. Se levanta rápidamente del suelo por la impresión, y tratando de abrochar el botón de su pantalón.

-Bien también, te llamaba porque---

-Syusuke! Puedes esperar un segundo! -. Gritó Eiji haciéndose escuchar por Syuichirou, pero no por Syusuke que seguía con la idea de antes.

-Syusuke esta contigo? -. Eiji escuchó y arrugo su cara reprimiéndose por lo que había dicho.

-Eh... Si, si, acá esta.. Ehhehe.. Es que.. Veras, tiene problemas de amor, por eso necesitaba venir a hablar con su buen AMIGO!.

-Problemas de amor? Algo malo pasa con Tezuka?

-Tezuka? Nooonononoon -. Sacudía su cabeza -. Quise decir.. **Sentimientos encontrados**, por una película de amor que vio sintió ganas de llorar y vino hasta acá..

Ya ves... :S.

-Ah... Ya veo.. mejor te veo mañana, por que ya es muy tarde n.n.

-Eh.. Si, mejor.

-Te quiero Eiji, Buenas noches n.n.

-Yo también, Adiós nya. -. Colgó el teléfono con el sentimiento de culpabilidad en la boca.

-Pasa algo?.. Aparte de inventar cosas sobre por que vine?..

-Ehm.. No.. Osea... Sí... Pasa--- -. Eiji fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría.

-Estoy aquí! Vaya.. Porque esta todo tan oscuro?... -. La hermana mayor de Eiji hacía entrada por la puerta principal.

-Eh... -. Eiji lo primero que atinó a hacer fue mirarse de arriba abajo por si su apariencia le delataba. -. Hermana! n.n. -. Al aprobarse corre donde la chica a abrazarla.

-Eiji! Que pasa con la luz? -. Ella le responde el abrazo tiernamente.

-Eh... Hace un rato se fue.. No se si volvió ya n.n.

-Mm... -. Buscó el interruptor de la sala con su mano, y al encontrarlo las luces se prenden -. Parece estar bien.. Le diré a mamá que llame a la compañía--- Syusuke! que gusto verte! -. Deja las cosas que traía en la mesa del comedor más allá y sin prestarle mucha atención, se dirige a la cocina -. Han comido algo?

-Ehh---

-No es necesario. Yo ya me voy -. Syusuke tomando en cuenta que la hermana de Eiji estaba en la cocina sin poder verlos le da un corto beso en sus labios. -. Adiós n.n

-Eiji has visto el cuchi---¿?.. Donde fue Syusuke?...

-No escuchaste que se despidió? -. Camina hasta donde estaba el cuchillo y se lo extiende con la mano.

-No, para nada... n.n. Que hacia esto en el piso?

-Eh.. Nada... Sinceramente nada.

-(Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la cocina) Vas a querer algo Eiji?

-No.. Iré a tomar un baño. -. Le sonrió débilmente y subió las escaleras.

-Esta bien!.

:----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

2-. Our Tears: 

Día Sábado en la tarde.

-Es una tarde tan linda... No, Mitsu-chan?...

-Mm... -. Tezuka asiente pacíficamente con la cabeza.

**Tú llorabas por que nadie te escuchaba y yo lloraba por que tu no me correspondías. **

**Nadie se imaginaba el miedo que yo sentía en ese tiempo.**

**La seguridad que sentía de que si estaba junto a ti estaría mejor.**

**Cuando llorabas corría a limpiar tus lágrimas... Pero alegabas repararte solo.**

**Todo por rechazarme.**

**Estabas tan lejos...**

**Nada quería ayudar, al contrario, sólo se hacía un dolor más potente... Un dolor que aprendía mis puntos débiles.**

**Intentaba darte todo de mí...**

**Pero al parecer yo no era suficiente.**

-Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?...

-Que?

-Antes no me querías. -. Dijo Syusuke mirando a Tezuka frente suyo dándole la espalda.

-Yo no te quería cerca... -. Le confirma dándose la vuelta.

-Eso no ayuda -. Alega fríamente, con sus ojos de la misma intensidad de sus palabras parándose del asiento dejando a Tezuka.

-No te quería cerca, por que pensaba que tener a la persona que más amaba cerca de mí me haría aún más frágil... -. Tomó la mano de Syusuke para que volviera al asiento, y este intrigado por el tema obedece. -. Yo siempre te quise... Pero, tú que me amabas de esa forma, te merecías a alguien como yo?

-(Syusuke frunce el ceño) Cómo no te iría a merecer?... Si eres quién todos admiraban?

-Yo intentaba sacarte de mi cabeza... Por que me quería hacer creer que el tenis era más importante. Pero no es más importante que tú.. -. Syusuke besó ligeramente a Tezuka al terminar sus palabras... Sin aguantar. ¿Quién lo imaginaría tan débil?.. Que la persona que más él amaba, le correspondía desde siempre... ¿? ... Y sin decirlo.. Por un miedo de el mismo valor que el suyo en ese tiempo.

**Sobreviví a las palabras que me decías, para volver a intentar.**

**Y así hasta que valió la pena. **

**Nunca te escondí lo que sentía por ti...**

**Y aunque no hayas sido sincero.. Y me hayas querido alejar**

**No me siento traicionado..Al contrario... Me siento más feliz que nunca...**

Syusuke deshace su beso tal y como empezó.

-Y tan rápido pudiste olvidar?... -.Le pregunta a Tezuka que le miraba muy cerca.

-Olvidar que? -. Sacudió un poco la cabeza confundido.

-A Yamato. -. Respondió en voz baja Syusuke por la cercanía, casi en un susurro. Pero no duró hasta que Tezuka se levantó bruscamente de la banca. Siempre tan hastiado de la misma pregunta. -. Que! -. Exclamó al ver que se alejaba. -. Sólo tenía curiosidad por lo que había pasado! -. Le grita tratando de que le escuchará por la distancia que había tomado en unos segundos.. -. Maldita sea...

3-. Será que no estoy sintiendo amor: 

-Llamaste para algo en especial esa noche Syuichirou?

-No.. Sólo te quería ver, no me urgía nada grave.

-Ah... Oye.

-Qué pasa?

-Tenemos práctica el martes?

-No.. El martes no.

-Ah.. Y oye.

-Qué?

-Te quiero.

-Ajaja.. Yo también.

-Y otra cosa. Leíste lo que estaba escrito en la oficina de Sumire?

-No.. No he visto nada.. Que era?

-No sé... Por eso te pregunto... Era raro.. -. Eiji toma una hoja de un árbol que se dirigía hasta ellos en una brisa de la fría calle.

-Uhm (suspira). Quizás no sea nada delicado. -. De la mano que tomaba a Eiji le acerca más a él besando sus labios.

"No quiero comparar... Por que mi cerebro me hace esto ahora!" Pensaba Eiji a la vez besaba a Syuichirou.

**Bueno! Aquí termina el quinto. Hermoso.. Y reeeerápidito!. Lo hize en una tarde.. Para lo corto que es.. voy mal xD. Pero buen.**

**El capítulo lo dividí en tres partes: **

1-. Frío, Oscuridad y Silencio : SyuxEi

2-. Our Tears : SyuxTezu

3-. Será que no estoy sintiendo amor: Ya la rota... EijxSyui

**La última es la más corta.. Pero no menos importante. Ni yo se porque! Pero tampoco importa. La cosa es que esto salió de la nada... Así que de esto van a salir mil cosas mas.. como experimentos u.U.**

**Bendiciones a los teléfonos que me interrumpen el lemon n.n. Los adoro!. **

**..Parece les gusto mi ejemplo de final.. xD pero no lo usaré!. :P. Y... Tengo que escribir.. .Que acá..EN ESTE CAPÍTULO...Al igual que en el summary, Eiji se esta dando cuenta de algo, no?. Después de todo le estoy agarrando amor a esta pareja xD.**

**Nuevamente agradezco la atención que le han puesto al fic. n.n Muchas gracias! Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.. Porque aunque este corto.. Me gusto! Maravilla!**

**Adiós! Hasta la próxima! (K)**

**PD: Notaron que en la primera parte escribí mucho sobre la oscuridad, frío y silencio?.. Pues fue por que en ese momento mi casa estaba así :P. Lo siento si fui muy cargante con la idea n.n **

**PD2: Adivinen! Ya tengo dos fics más ;).. .Sisisisiis... En uno tengo a mi propio personaje... Y el otro es una estúpida idea de cuando no podía dormir xD (Ambos de PoT)... Les dará pena este último xD de tan absurdo...!**

**PD3: Los puntos cardinales los he **subrayado**, por que pasa que siempre el ESTE se puedo confundir con :"este otro lado bla bla bla..." "de este bla bla bla" Etc... n.n**


	6. I hurried up

Cap. 6.

Eiji llegaba a su casa después de encontrarse con Syuichirou. Se recostó en el sofá que estaba más cerca – y lamentablemente el más pequeño, por lo que quedó muy incomodo-, no estaba de ánimos, hasta creyó sentir dolor físico, cosa que nunca existió en ese momento.

-Eiji! Que es lo que te pasa ahora!

-Ah? Que? Porque? Que hice? -. Eiji casi por instinto arrugó su cara y hasta se cubrió con su brazo, al ver a su madre, pensando que en cualquier momento le agrediría.

La mujer pone una mano en su frente, entre cabellos rojizos, preocupada.

-Te estaba hablando desde hace un rato, y no respondías. Hasta pude creer que te desmayabas u.ú.

-Ohh.. Eso... Lo siento, "_Vueltas, vueltas, todo da vueltas x.x_"-. Se sienta en el sofá, dando unas vueltas en círculo acomodándose, al igual que lo hacen los gatos -. Que me decías?

-La cena esta lista... Pero, Estas drogado? Hace bien alimentarte cuando estas drogado, yo no se de esas cosas, tus hermanos no son así. De verdad te has drogado? Eres muy cobarde para hacerlo. -. Termina de decir esto en la cocina, con un tono divertido, mientras Eiji sentía que volvía a caer en ese estado de dolor.

-No... Yo... Y-yo...Tengo hambre... -. Se levanta y va hasta la cocina. -. Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Te duele la cabeza?.. Mm... -. Dijo sacando de una gaveta el mismo cuchillo que Eiji habría de utilizar como "arma" si es que alguien – Que no fuera Syusuke – entraba a la casa. -. Busca en la repisa del baño.

-Oohh... Okey... -. Eiji camina hasta la puerta blanca de el baño, abriéndola perezosamente. "_Que duele?... Que es lo que de verdad me duele?..._" pensaba mientras elegía cual de todos los envases con comprimidos debía tomar, y le harían sentir bien.

De todos tomó uno –que luego de comprobar con su hermana mayor- era un relajante muscular.

"Vaya estupidez..." Arrojó el frasco sobre su cama, bruscamente, pero debido a la superficie, sólo rebotó cinco centímetros más allá. "_No es lo que duele.. Si no lo que siento..._"-. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación -."_Y yo siento... Eh... Siento cosas que no pienso..." _Afligido apoya sus manos en el cristal, observando cosas, de las cuales no prestaba atención. "_Admito... Que si sigo así... así..."_ -. Meditaba asintiendo con la cabeza, moviéndose hasta el escritorio en una esquina. -. "_ 'Así', de esta forma no ha pasado nada malo... Digo, sólo estoy concluyendo cosas, sacando pensamientos de la cabeza de los de mas. Puedo seguir con esto, todo igual. Detengo algo?..." _-. Mira al recordatorio amarillo que estaba aún dando vueltas por sus cuadernos... -. "_Sí... SI, NYA! Tengo que detener algo ù.ú!" _

Ya era Lunes por la mañana, como era de costumbre en la fecha, una brisa fresca rondaba la entrada de la secundaria Seisshun Gakuen, un ambiente alegre se sentía en las voces de todos los alumnos. La primera hora, justo a la entrada... Faltarían sólo algunos minutos para tocar el timbre.

Eiji buscaba en el patio de la secundaria a Syusuke, que a esa hora – Luego de no encontrarlo en su casa – Debería pasar por este lugar.

Luego de dos minutos, por la entrada ve a Syusuke, alegre como siempre. Eiji, corre hasta él. acercándosele decidido. "_Detener! ò.ó. Yo puedo... Puedo u.ú_"

-Syusuke! -. Le detiene parándose frente.

-Eiji! Tan temprano llegas?... Por que no me esperaaa... -. Eiji con su mano le calla para poder hablar. Hace que caminen unos metros a la izquierda para no detener el paso.

-Te tengo que decir algo importante... Seh... Es importante.

-Dime entonces...

-Lo que pasa es que.. Es quee...eh.. -. La valentía que Eiji tenía cuando entro a la escuela parecía desparecer. Por dentro sentía que algo se derretía... Algo que tenía colgado un letrero que decía "Coraje" -. Es que...ahm...yo... :S... ESO! -. Apunta hasta las canchas de fútbol en la escuela.

-E-eso?... -. Syusuke voltea a mirar donde apuntaba Eiji, muy confundido. -. Que pasa las canchas?

Eiji agito sus brazos alborotado -. Que no ves! El club de fútbol tiene más espacio que el de tenis! u.ú-. Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-Mm... -. Syusuke dudaba de que Eiji estuviera realmente bien esa mañana-. Eiji... De hecho, el club de tenis es tres veces más grande que el de fútbol.

-No.. :o-. Eiji se hizo el desentendido... -. O sea... No sé... Nunca me lo había preguntado... Traes una cinta para medir contigo Syusuke?. Estoy dispuesto a medir todo el campus... -. Asintió con la cabeza a sus propias palabras, dando unos pasos al lado de Syusuke.

-No Eiji... Por desgracia... No... Pero -. Se le acerca y pone una mano en su frente-. Estas bien?... Tomaste algo... extraño?

-No... -. Dijo Eiji muy bajito mientras miraba a Syusuke.

-Mmm... Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería antes de entrar a clases?

-No... Estoy bien... -. Concluyó seriamente.

-Bien... Vamos a clases entonces... Luego haces "eso"... -. Hace un breve gesto con la mano -. Eso de medir...

-Si... -. Acompaña a Syusuke hasta su salón. Se sentía extraño.. Le iba a decir a Syusuke que no podría volver a besarle si es que estaba con Syuichirou. Que esta todo mal. Pero no se trata de que le gustase todo eso de estar con Syusuke "tiempo extra", si no que se sentía raro, esas cosas no eran normales... Los amigos no se besan. No si sienten algo, y entonces no son amigos. Se sentó donde acostumbraba, al lado de Syusuke y este al lado de el ventanal. Todos los alumnos esperaban las ordenes de la profesora. Pero esta no se presentaba. Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos, y todos esperaban en su salón. Eiji no tenía nada más que hacer que conversar con Syusuke.

-Syusuke... -. Susurró Eiji escondido entre sus brazos, apoyándose sobre la mesa. De entre la tela oscura, apareció su mano que hizo un movimiento indicándole que se acercara.

-Que pasa? -. Syusuke se acerca a Eiji tal y como este señaló.

-Me aburro... -. Susurró nuevamente, más cerca de Syusuke.

-Ah... Me lo esperaba. Ven. -. Toma de la mano a Eiji para salir de la clase.

-Eh... Pero si llega la profesora?... :S.

-No importa. -. Le sonrió mientras salían de el salón caminando por el pasillo.

-Y que vamos a hacer?... Todos están en clases. -. Le comenta mientras caminan rápidamente hasta el patio de atrás.

-Y desde cuando necesitamos a otras personas para divertirnos? n.n

-Ah:S :S :S :S :S… Q-Que?… -. Cuestionó nervioso.

Como era de esperar, Syusuke no respondió nada y sólo lanzó una risita. Juntos atravesaron de la mano el patio principal de la escuela, que estaba rodeado por los bloques de secundaria. A la izquierda...

-----

En la segunda plataforma de el bloque de secundaria, estaba el salón de Tezuka, quién miraba por la ventana hasta el patio principal, totalmente distraído de la clase. Por una esquina ve a Syusuke llevando de la mano a Eiji hasta el otro extremo. Se levanta un poco para poder ver mejor.

"_Porque no están en clases esos dos?..."_

-----

-Por aquí...

-Pero... eh... Syusuke... Oye, hablando en serio, si nos encuentran fuera de el salón tendremos problemas... ya ves... :S

-Tranquilo, con total de que no hagas mucho ruido mientras... -. Dijo Syusuke siguiendo con el camino hasta el patio de atrás.

-ehh... Mientras :S ...

-Ja... Sólo bromeaba.

Doblaron por un pasillo hasta el gimnasio.

-Syusuke! Te perdiste!

-No... -. Mira a su alrededor buscando una puerta -. Es por allá...

Luego de salir de el gimnasio, pudieron encontrar sin dificultad la entrada del patio.

-Yo... Aún no entiendo cual fue la necesidad de venir acá para hablar u.ú. -. Reclamó Eiji sentado en la hierva de el amplio lugar,

-Es que yo no quería sólo hablar contigo :).

-:S "_Ya bastaaa.."_ -. Syusuke gateó hasta su cara.

-Puedo..?.. -. Susurró muuuy bajo cerca de su boca, respirando contra su piel. Pero sin recibir respuesta besa sus labios suavemente, teniendo presente que no le besaba de vuelta.

Luego de unos segundos, se separó unos centímetros de Eiji y le miró.

-Te moleste?... -. Volvió a decir en un secreteo, sólo quería que él le escuchara, no tenía por que alzar la voz.

Eiji en respuesta negó con la cabeza levemente. Una brisa les acompañó en un silencio, en que se miraban sinceramente.

"_Si lo sé... Es cierto_" Aseguró en su mente y con sus manos acercó a Syusuke hasta su cara.

Apretó sus ojos y se recostó en el herbaje, aún besando a Syusuke... "_No me importa que voy a pensar ahora... Por que ya no estoy pensando lo que siento... Lo que siento.. no siento lo que-- .. pienso----- Dios, cuando había dado cuenta de que Syusuke besaba tan bien? o.O"_

Eiji se sonroja como nunca había hecho, todo por culpa de sus pensamientos.

Syusuke que estaba sobre su cuerpo, se separa y acaricia su mejilla.

-Ja...y ahora que te pasó?... -. Le ha preguntado entretenido.

-Eh? Que! ¡Porqué?-. Se sienta nuevamente.

-Te has puesto rojo -. Syusuke le sonríe... como solía molestar una sonrisa! Diablos!.

-Verdad:S -. Haciéndose el tonto Eiji lleva el revez de su codo hasta su cara ocultado sus mejillas. -. No... -. Suspiró.

-Estás tan raro... -. No despegaba esa sonrisa.

-Raro?. No, no lo estoy. Tú estás raro.. Te comportas bien raro.. -. Se pone de pie mirando hasta el edificio. Dándole la espalda a Syusuke.

-¡Yo? Hablas en serio?... Tu eres el que se entusiasma con las mediciones del campus a primera hora de la mañana, no yo. -. Le imita y va a su lado.

-E—Pero-- ... U.U "_Mal..._" Olvídalo. -. Gira la vista esquivando a Syusuke.

-Uhm.. Si tu lo dices... -. Le voltea y besa nuevamente.

-Syusuke... -. Pide con su mano tomar distancia. -. He estado pensando.. No.. -. Presiona fuertemente sus párpados -. He estado intuyendo, por que eso es lo que hago... Y... Yooo... -. Apunta a su corazón con la misma expresión en su cara.

-Sientes?

-No.. No es la palabra... Debería ser... Pero yo no puedo.. Así que no es la palabra...

-Mmm...Palpitas?

-NOO!... No existe palabra para lo que me pasa...

-Cómo?...Es algo relacionado con que?

-Con... Amor, y cosas que nunca pasaron en mi cabeza, pero se que están ahí.

-Nunca sentí algo parecido... -. Sonrió. -. Es Syuichirou?

-¿Eh!... Yo... Él... el problema... es que... No.

-No? -. Meditó un segundo -. Explícame bien... No entiendo dialecto-Eiji.

-Es que... Ya no siento "eso" por él.

Abrió un poco más los ojos -. ¡¡Qué? Cómo es posible? Si hace muy poco tiempo estabas muy entusiasmado con tu relación y todo eso..

-Sí... Muy poco... -. Dijo bajito -. Pero ya no... Y lamento eso... Por que.. -. Le indica a Syusuke que se acerque para hablarle en la oreja... Pero aún así alza lo suficiente la voz -. A mí me aburre estar con él...

-Jajajajaja Te aburre?... Syuichirou? A quién amabas tanto? Estás bien Eiji? Estás **seguro **que no has tomado nada "raro"?..

-No se para que te lo cuento si no lo tomas en serio! -. Le dio la espalda ocultando su cara.

-Noooo... Ya, Lo siento Eiji.. No quise.. Es que estás bien raro. Pero, te entiendo... Y dime.. Cómo llegó a pasar todo esto? -. Eiji voltea de nuevo pero mira hacia el lado opuesto.

-Eh... Lo que pasa es que... -. _Casi.._. -. Es que éstas cosas pasan!... El amor siempre termina.. Quizás no era amor...

Syusuke medio frunció el ceño confundido... Como haber escuchado un mensaje subliminal.

-Eiji... -. Pone su mano en la mejilla de Eiji girando su vista -. Tú no eres así... Tú sabes cuando se trata de sentimientos. Dime ahora. Que es lo que de verdad te esta pasando. -. Terminó firmemente, aterrorizando a Eiji. Tal firmeza en su voz era inusual.

-Ya te dije! Eso... "_Estoy hablando de máaaas_.."

-No. No me has dicho!. Es alguien más cierto? -. Eiji mira de perfil a Syusuke...

"**Maaaaal**"

-Cállate! -. Gritó queriendo salir de allí. Miró a todos los lados, buscando por donde correr.

-Eiji... Ya deja de jugar... Hablo en serio. -. Apenas y el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada enojado y salió corriendo. -. EIJI! VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Lo siguió por todo el amplio patio, y este no se detenía. Ambos salieron ya de allí hasta la entrada del colegio, pero como Eiji no se detenía llegaron hasta unos árboles, y más árboles. Pasando esto llegaron a las canchas del club de tenis.

Ya Syusuke alcanzándole estiró su brazo atrayéndolo bruscamente.

-No pienso seguir corriendo. Dímelo ahora. -. De nuevo, ese instinto de arrugar la cara y protegerse con su brazo, como si Syusuke le fuera a golpear, todo por aquel tono de voz.

-Ñeeeeeeeehehehe -. Trató de liberarse haciendo pucheros.

-No! No quieres llorar. No finjas, ahora dime. -. Le dio dos sacudones a el brazo que tenía recluso.

-Tengo miedo! ¡¡AUXILIO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! POR FAVOR! NO QUIERO MORIR JOVEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--m -. Tratando de callarle Syusuke acercó su boca hasta la de Eiji dándole un beso. Mantenía sus ojos abiertos, viendo como Eiji arrugaba más y más su cara. —mmsvvmbn!

-Silencio.. -. Soltó su brazo y rápidamente le abrazó tratando de que no escapara. Acarició sus cabellos rojizos, y Eiji también le abrazó.

-Tonto... -. Susurró enojado, escondiendo su cara en la chaqueta desabrochada de su amigo.

-Shh... Tú eres tonto, no yo. -. Dijo tratando de no sonreír.

.Noo... Yo soy lindo... -. Susurró aún más tiernamente Eiji.

Ahora sin aguantar una sonrisa de tranquilidad... Seducido busca sus labios, dando pequeños y lentos roces. Sin resistir ambos.

Terminando tan lentamente

-Eiji.. Por favor... Cuéntame que es lo que pasa...

-Es... Eeeee...s... -. Sin dejar el liviano tono de voz, trató de no decir lo que de verdad estaba pasando, pero...

-Qué es?.. -. Seguía reteniéndole gradualmente en sus brazos.

-Yo... Syusuke... yo... _caí_... -. Musitó esto aún más bajo e imperceptible que antes.

-Caíste?..

-Yo no se como pasó... fue todo muy rápido... y muy raro.. y... tú...

-Yo tengo algo que ver?.

-Si por que yo... me- me.. -. Syusuke se separa de Eiji mirándole fríamente a los ojos. -. Que me mires así no me ayuda en nada! -. Eiji llevó las palmas de sus manos hasta su cara, escondiéndose.

-... Ya ambos sabemos... no Eiji? -. Ya nombrado se hizo un espacio entre sus dedos para mirar.

-Depende de que es lo que tu crees que es...

-No te hagas el tonto! ... Ahora de que lo seas no lo dudo!

-_Qué?_ ... -. Un poco nervioso y triste, baja sus mano hasta ambos costados.

-Que no viste? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que amaba a Tezuka? ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo de amor en los besos que te daba? ¿Alguna vez!

"Era mejor el plan b?"

-Pero... Pero Syusuke... por que se supone que tu eres el ofendido?. Y yo? Después de todo este.. alboroto que armas..

-Ah sí?. Y que quieres que haga? ¿Acaso mañana se te va a quitar? No lo creo Y ¡Que se supone que tengo que hacer con mi mejor amigo enamorado de mí? Respóndeme si es que así me haces las cosas más fáciles!

-No te quería molestar... Ya a mí me ha traído problemas... Y yo... Lo siento... -. La primera lágrima asomaba en sus pestañas... Miró hacía el cielo, aguantando el enorme llanto. -. Yo creí... -. Al cerrar sus ojos, esta primera lágrima se mostró de gran volumen.

-Creíste? Qué creíste Eiji? -. Syusuke no dejaba de alzar la voz, enojado. ¡Que yo también te amaba? -. Había dado en el blanco con esa pregunta lo que pareció más dolerle a Eiji, fue que admitiera que no había oportunidad, o que simplemente Syusuke le hablará en ese tono, sabiendo que le haría llorar. -. Pues sí!. ¡Yo también te amo!. -. Gritó igual de enojado, observando como el pelirrojo levantaba su mirada brillante a sus ojos. Y como también este, cayó sentando al suelo, demostrando alivio... De que?... De nada, por que esto no era el fin.

Muy chistoso :P. No me gustó... Pero buen.. Tengo mis dudas respecto al final de este fic XD. Muchas dudas... me ayudaría que me escribieran que es lo que piensan del final.. Y como debería ser! xD.. a ver si es que me entra una idea...

**Les pido disculpas por demorarme... Y es que, aparte de la inspiración.. Como saben entre al colegio ya... tengo que hacer mis tareas estudiar y mucho más... Me pregunto..**

**Como va a ser un Establecimiento Educacional si reprime contra un muro la creatividad de los niños?. Me molesta eso.. que no me quede tiempo para dibujar o para escribir acá... Aunque sea 8°, deberían dejar explayarme, No? u.u Si... voy en octavo año recién... por eso.. asjkdafkja buen! xD. Eso quería expresar... Ya saben, tengo mi otro fic DEVIL'S LITTLE BROTHER :D En ese quisiera trabajar más.. ( si es que el puto colegio me lo permite ) Lamento la demora... Y... Enjoy! n.n**


	7. Eres mi nuevo talón de Aquiles

**#7: ****You're my new Achilles heel**

-Estás... Seguro, seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Segurísimo?

-Sí... -. Se voltea y le sonríe con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero... No es sólo la escuela... El tenis... Los chicos... todo...

-Mhm.. -. Asintió ya de vuelta en lo que hacía -. Si lo sé.

-Entonces?... Tan necesario es dejarlo todo atrás?

-Lo único que creí necesitar eras tu... -. Otra vez voltea, viendo la cara de Eiji que se veía tan angustiado... parecía que desde hace horas no se recuperaba.. Suspira -. Pero ahora... no es así, cierto? n.n

-... -. Permaneció en silencio, mirándolo como si no quisiera escuchar aquello.

-No quise incomodarte. -. termina cerrando su maleta y tomándola en su mano.

-No... Syuichirou... -. Susurró -. Yo tengo la culpa.. tu no debes decir cosas como esas.. Es más, en este mismo instante deberías lanzarme tu maleta por la cabeza luego de lo que te hice...

-No... Por que habría de hacer eso? Si no tienes la culpa de nada.. -. Dice de nuevo tranquilizado, pasando a su lado hasta la puerta de su habitación, ignorando.. o tratando de ahuyentar el dolor, ira y la tristeza... para no ser razonablemente razonable y asqueroso o realistamente realista con Eiji.

-...Syuichirou... -. Volteó a ver como salía de su(Syuichirou) habitación, así que le siguió.

**---Flash Back (un día atrás) ---**

-Yo Syuichirou... -. Eiji luego de hablar con Syusuke corrió hasta la casa de Syuichirou luego de comprobar que se había saltado las últimas clases -. Yo me enamoré de otra persona... -. Mordió su labio agachando su cabeza.

-Pero qué..?...

**--- Flash Back END ---**

Eiji estaba junto a Syuichirou en la entrada de la casa de éste último.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eiji con sus brazos rodea el cuello de Syuichirou.

-Syuichirou me alegra que no digas nad—..

-No te tengo nada que decir... -. Lo interrumpió con una calidez media fingida.

-Syui... -. Este besa su mejilla y luego toma sus brazos haciendo que le deje libre para caminar.

-No es necesario que me acompañes.

-¡Pero como irás sólo? -. Exclamó. Hasta el momento Syuichirou no había aceptado la compañía de nadie, ni de su familia para aquel viaje.

-No importa... -. Frunció el ceño. -. Ya he llamado al taxi, llegará en cualquier momento.

Eiji dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. En que momento enamorarse podía causar tal daño?.

-Ahí está... Adiós Eiji. -. Divisó el taxi en la entrada de su casa y caminó hasta él, sin volver a Eiji. Dejándolo en la entrada de su propia casa, que en ese momento estaba vacía.

-Syuichirou... -. Susurró viendo como se alejaba el vehículo, lleva sus manos hasta su cara subrayando un gesto con sus manos cubriendo su nariz y su boca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad, sólo entre las cortinas se colaban ciertos rayos de luz, blancos, señalando el día nublado que cegaba en la cuidad.

Había pateado una silla, y al hacer lo mismo con la mesa logró sentir un golpe más que fuerte en su canilla, pero aún así ni gimió de dolor.

Tezuka escuchaba la temible respiración de Syusuke, pese a que no había luz en la habitación por los gruesos cortinajes verdes, podía distinguir perfectamente el azul cristalino de los ojos de Syusuke de el resto de su piel y pelo.

-Syusuke... Será mejor que-- -. Trató de sugerir que se fuera de su propia casa, y dejara de destrozar cosas.

-Será mejor qué? -. Le interrumpió groseramente acercándose, y con la mala suerte que tenía la pequeña mesa, recibió un puntapié girándola por completo hasta 2 metros mas allá.

-Syusuke... -. Normalizó su tono de voz, esperando ser firme -. Tu eres el que está dejándome, no tienes derecho a hacer de mi casa un desastre.

-Sinceramente no me importa... Y sabes que tampoco me importa? Soportarte... Primero, Syusuke dice algo, Tezuka casi llora... Dice otra cosa, Tezuka casi le golpea de la furia... Dice una cosa más y tezuka nuevamente quiere llorar. Y sí, si tezuka llora yo que hago? Esperar a que deje de llorar?...

-Syusuke... vuelves a exagerar.. Primero nunca he "casi llorado", ni menos golpearte!

-Y que hago yo mientras Tezuka llora? -. Ignoró las exclamaciones del capitán y alzó más la voz.

-Qué?... -. Susurró...

-Syusuke se va a consolar donde Eiji. -. A su lado estaba el escritorio, también por mala suerte lo sujeto en sus manos y empujó al suelo botando todas sus cuadernos y lápices, hasta un vaso con agua cayó roto en el suelo.

-Ya basta... deberías tranquilizarte... ...O irte de aquí -. Se agachó a recoger los cristales rotos. Y Syusuke de un leve empujón en el hombro del capitán hizo que se enterrara estos en su mano.

Tezuka aguantando tan sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Buena suerte con eso... -. Sin decir nada más Syusuke abrió la puerta dejando entrar los rayos de luz necesarios, y salió de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- Flash Back (Un día antes)---**

Syusuke se hincó al lado de Eiji que era un mar de lágrimas

-Fuiste malo! -. Hipó.

Syusuke sonrió, aceptando tal sorpresa, para ambos. Abrazo a Eiji logrando que se callara un poco.

-Yo te dije... Snif... Que Syuichirou...

-Cállate... Syuichirou no toca línea en esta historia.

-Pero.. Snif... Y Tezuka?

**------ Flash Back END ------**

Syusuke miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Yuuta, que por esos días dormía en el internado. Siempre había preferido las habitaciones de los demás... era como algo nuevo, que no le aburría... Además la vista desde allí al parque era más clara.

Entristecido miró al suelo, desde el segundo piso sólo veía oscuridad, algo que le dio un poco más de confianza.

"_Y Tezuka?... Le hice perder tiempo... Siempre pensé que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él... _

_Él no lo entenderá, pero fingirá hacerlo... Yo sí lo quería Eiji... esos días sentía que podía respirar sin sonreír..._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habrá un segundo capítulo del final xD... Que quizás no aclare mucho las cosas, si no las enrede más...

Nice, no?

**Gracias por leer :). **


	8. Beautifully Broken Final

**.FRIENDLESS.**

**Capítulo Final**: _You're My New Achilles Heel, You Know I'm Beautifully Broken. _**Segunda Parte**.

¿Habrá algo con vida en _mi_ vida?

No está Eiji... Siento una especie de nudo en mi estómago al sentir que nada de esto se va a arreglar. Y al pensar que siente él.. Se me forma una extraña confusión, o tristeza por él mismo.. Por quien siempre me preocupé tanto...

Jm.. (Sonrío) Si razonara lo que me ha dicho.. Lo hice ya?...

FLASH BACK 

Estaba yo sentado en el escritorio de mi habitación, por algún milagro del cielo había podido irme de clases antes que los demás, un milagro que llevaba por primera persona a mi profesora de Física –que cayó enferma-.

Como tenía que volver al club, empecé a ordenar rápidamente todo el asunto de Sumire – la consejera postergaba entrenamientos por su salud -.

Escucho que alguien llama a la puerta en el primer piso, pero como sé que alguien más está abajo me quedo tranquilo.

Cruzo una línea en la hoja blanca de papel; escucho que alguien llama a la puerta.

-Si? -. Digo sin despegar la atención de mi trabajo.

-Syuichirou? -. Sonaba a la voz impacientada de Eiji, y me obligo a darme vuelta.

-Eiji, entra... -. Veo que lentamente abre la puerta. Le sonrío, pero no veo que el trate de hacer lo mismo. -. Qué es lo que pasa? Por qué tampoco estás en clases?

-Syuichirou... -. Eiji camina donde estoy sentado; se inclina frente mío y apoya sus brazos en mis rodillas, mirándome tristemente.

-Yo te tengo que decir algo...

-Algo? Qué es?

-Es que.. Hace tiempo yo.. -. Miró hacía otro lado. -. Yo hice algo, que supongo está mal, pero yo nunca lo vi de esa forma.

-Entonces Eiji, no tienes la culpa... Por que te haces tantos problemas? -. Trato de animarlo pensando que se trata de algo de la escuela.

Eiji cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-No... Es que sí tengo la culpa, por tú tienes que ver en esto.

-Yo? Porqué? -. Cambié un poco mi expresión, sus palabras ya estaban tornando serias.

-Por que,... Yo Syuichirou...-. Hizo un pausa, aguantando quebrar su voz -. Yo me enamoré de otra persona.. -. Agachó su cabeza, posándola por completo en sus brazos entrelazados; sobre mis piernas.

Estaba apunto de bromear.. Pero me quedé en silencio.

-Pero que..?... Que estás diciendo? -. Eiji se quedó ahí, sentía como él lloraba...

-Syusuke.. -. Alcancé a escuchar de las palabras que se atascaban de la tela de su ropa a la mía.

-Syusuke?... -. Susurré -. ...Que pasa con él?...

-¡DE ÉL!

-... -. No podía decir nada... Me sentía un podo encerrado en el sentimiento de querer a Eiji y de no hacerle daño, pero parecía aún no asimilar las palabras. Más bien, parecía que Eiji mentía.. Aún así no insistí.

-Syuichirou yo no quería, yo--..

-Eiji, ... -. Le interrumpí de improvisó y bruscamente-.mañana me voy de aquí, me voy de Seigaku.

-...E...Eh?.. -. Me miraba un poco sorprendido; con la mirada amargada de un niño... _de un niño?_

-En cuanto se recupere Sumire veremos quien me va a sustituir.

-Pero.. Cómo? Dónde?..

-Osaka.

-Y Porque te vas a ir?... -. Preguntó débilmente...

-De cualquier forma tendría que dejar Seisshun Gakuen el siguiente año, cierto?

-Sí! El siguiente! Todavía no! -. Exclamó levantándose.

-Y para que me voy a quedar? -. Di vuelta en la silla giratoria a mi escritorio. Al fin aceptaría irme con mis tíos... Hace 6 meses esa oferta se me hubiera hecho ridícula por no querer dejar a Eiji... Pero ahora...

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y un vacío en el estómago.. Sentía que quería vomitar...

-Y... MAÑANA?

-Sí... -. Miré por la ventana frente mío... Será tan lindo.

-Pero y yo..?

Ahora podía asimilar todo... sentía que miles de frases venían a mi cabeza.. cada una relacionada con cada suceso. -. Syusuke cuidará de ti.

**FLASH BACK END.**

Esa creo, fue la penúltima vez que lo vi antes de venir acá... La última fue cuando nos vimos en mi casa... para según él "despedirme".

Maldita sea.. La vista desde aquí es realmente hermosa...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Dónde fuiste ayer en la tarde?..

-Ayer?.. Eh... Hablé con Tezuka.. Nada más.

-Ah... -. Asintió Eiji.. Imperceptiblemente debido a que su barbilla casi se pegaba a su pecho. Perezoso..

-Y tú?... -. Susurró Syusuke.

-Eh... Ahm.. No lo sé.. -. Syusuke notaba que fingía - Ah! Sí -. Medio gruñó o quejó -. Hablé con Syuichirou.

-En serio? -. Syusuke se levantó un poco, quedando apoyado en un solo codo, ya que antes estaba recostado a su lado. -. Y cómo te fue?

-Mm.. -. Puso una almohada en su cara, fingiendo llorar. -. Mal.

-Sí? -. Sonrió Syusuke. -. Por qué tan mal? -. Asqueroso crío sádico.

-Syuichirou dice que se va a ir...

-Ir? -. Abrió los ojos. -. Dónde cree que irá?

-Eh.. Syusuke, Syuichirou ya se ha ido.. -. Afirmó con mal humor.

-No! No te creo -. Sonrió y se sentó sobre Eiji que seguía acostado. -. Dónde?

-A Osaka ¬¬... Oye! No le estás tomando el peso al asunto! -. Lanzó por el aire la almohada que antes estrujaba en su cara.

-Sí? -. Bajo su cara hasta Eiji, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oi! ¬¬ -. Trata de hundirse en la almohada bajo su cabeza para esquivar a Syusuke. -. Y tú, no me contarás que dijo Tezuka?

-Eh.. No dijo nada más que... "Estoy muy alegre de que ames a Eiji, y no a mí". -. Sigue acercándose, sin dejar de sonreír. Ni se molestó en opacar los recuerdos de la tarde en la que se lo dijo, por que no se acercaron a su mente.

-¿Juegas acaso? -. Levantó una ceja; sentía perfectamente el ritmo de la respiración de Syusuke. -. ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Qué crees? -. Rozó sus labios con los de Eiji, causando soplidos en extraños sentidos en el pecho de éste.

-nya -. Apretó sus ojos, sin evitar sonrojarse.

Tiriririn Tiriririn Tiriririn Tiriririn Tiitin (8) (Ustedes saben xD)

El teléfono celular de Eiji suena y éste apresurado empuja a Syusuke para contestar.

Syusuke subraya una mueca de aburrimiento en su cara mientras ve a Eiji escarbar entre la ropa de ambos desparramada en el suelo.

-¿Dónde, Dónde?.. -. Susurraba buscando su bolso.

-Allí -. Contestó Syusuke apuntando debajo de la cama de Eiji.

-AH! TE ENCONTRÉ:D! -. Toma la mochila y busca durante unos segundos el teléfono. Syusuke le arranca su bolso de las manos rápidamente y Eiji le mira desorientado. -.Qué haces:S Suéltalo, es mío...

Syusuke toma el celular y contesta. -. Sí nya? -. Imitó.

Eiji mira un poco nervioso, no quería pensar en quien seria.

-No Syusuke.. no, no no no! Gato malo.-. Susurraba nervioso.

-Ah, Hikari? -. Seguía sonriendo. -. Aa, soy yo. ¿Quieres hablar con él?... La verdad es que se trago algo -. Casi ríe -. Sí.. Algo así como un.. un.. -. Eiji ya no aguantaba, estaba hablando con su hermana mayor y no pintaba bien que le dijera tales cosas¿Acaso de verdad le iba a decir que recién habían tenido sexo oral? Si lo hacía no cabía duda de que iba a llorar. -. Eso mismo! -. _Ay no¿Hikari adivino¡Mi fin!_ -.Una pelusa, por eso contesté yo. Claro, y no puede respirar casi. Pero no hay problema. (N/A: no puede respirar y no hay problemas xD) -. Eiji en ese momento casi se desmaya, ya imaginaba el horrible final de su caída terminada por un golpe en su cabeza derramando litros de sangre!. -. Ya sabes, las cosas que se echa a la boca... Eh? -. Miró a Eiji, muy alegremente. -. Eso solamente? ... ¿Y dónde quieres que se lo de?

-O.O -. Recobró la forma de su cuerpo luego de derretirse.

-Dónde yo quiera? -. Miró el abdomen de Eiji descubierto y más abajo el botón de su pantalón desabrochado... Para nada sano. -. Está bien, espérame un segundo. -. Con su mano rápidamente tapa el teléfono celular.

Se aproxima a Eiji gateando por la cama hasta bajar al suelo donde se encontraba.

Suavemente se acerca a su hombro, depositando un delicado, ligero y fugaz beso en su piel.

-Listo Hikari.. Se lo di el en hombro.. -. Comentó de nuevo sonriente, arreglando sus palabras tal y Hikari las pudiera escuchar como misa cristiana de la buena. La magia de un tenista (?)

Eiji se dejó caer de espalda al suelo.. Aliviado. Por lo menos no le dijo alguna inmoralidad de carácter para nada extraño en Syusuke, al menos, de lo que le había dicho no habría problemas si veía a su querida hermana de nuevo a los ojos.

Syusuke vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Qué que hacíamos?... Nos besábamos.. -. Eiji abre los ojos tres mil veces más de lo que pensaba podía y se levanta de golpe en una acrobacia digna de un felino liviano.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ---. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero nada más que un gemido salía de ella, débil.

Syusuke ríe suavemente al teléfono -. Bueno, hasta luego Hikari, adiós. -. Lo separa de su oído y termina la llamada.

Mira sonriente como de costumbre a Eiji. -. Kikumaru?

-x.x KO -. Casi knock out.

-¿Qué te pasa? -. Se acerca a él.

-¿Anta Baka nya¡Qué le has dicho a mi hermanita¡!-. Lloriqueó. -. ¿Cómo me va a ver ahora? No me dejarán salir¡No podré jugar tenis¡Luego no me dejarán tener mascota! Ya había elegido mi tortuguita!

Syusuke abrió los ojos.

-Ella sólo rió... No tiene la mente tan sucia como tú, creyó era una broma. Y muy chistosa, por que rió mucho. -. Con un inconsistente tono de voz se le aproxima, sentándose sobre sus piernas en la alfombra rojiza que cubría la superficie llana del suelo.

-¿En serio? -. Eiji sacó sus manos de su cara y miró a Syusuke.

-Sí -. Sonrisitas...

Eiji le abraza, posando sus manos en la piel de su espalda, provocando una brisa de frío por lo heladas que estaban. Syusuke aguantó y con sus manos rodeo su cuello; dando caricias cerca de su cabello rojizo.

-Te amo.. -. Dijo Syusuke mirando frente a frente a Eiji.

Cerró sus ojos.. Ya todo parecía ser una bocanada de aire que se le iba por la boca... Entendía que dañar a Syuichirou era necesario.. Sí o sí lo tenía que hacer. No se presionaría para cuestionar la felicidad de ambos.. Él mismo y Syusuke. Con quién ahora se sentía más feliz de lo que se podía estar.

Podían pasar tardes enteras juntos, sin decir nada.. Solamente dormir pero sin dejar de tocarse el uno al otro. O besarse por horas.

-Syusuke? -. Murmuró tiernamente, cubierto a caricias en su voz de tal suavidad.

-Dime.

-Volvamos a la cama... -. Su cara seguía contra la piel de Syusuke.

-A hacer que precisamente? -. Eiji escuchó a Syusuke y abrió los ojos de golpe. Que ofensa, eh?

-A dormir! A que más! ¬¬

-Ah, bueno.. como quieras.. -. Respondió sonriendo. No era difícil para Eiji adivinar a que se refería. -. Pero son las cuatro de la tarde.. Deberíamos hacer otra cosa.

-No. Sin libertinajes o desenfrenos!.. Quiero dormir!.

-Bien. Ya dije, como tu quieras. -. Tomó de su mano para que ambos se recostaran juntos.

Syusuke tomó la delgada manta blanca que "generalmente" cubría la cama de Eiji –que desde hace un tiempo no lo hacía por que pasaba más tiempo observando algún lugar de la alfombra.. -, y se propuso dejarla sobre ambos.

-No, no! -. Gritó. - Tengo calor -. Eiji tomó más cojines para dejarlos bajo su cabeza.

Syusuke, acostumbrado a tales caprichos, dejo el cobertor en su lugar. Adivinando que en algún segundo se la pediría para cubrirse. Era cosa de tan sólo esperar...

:-.

_Abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, reconoció la leve oscuridad de su cuarto, sentía su boca seca y un punzante dolor de cabeza le invadía; y más fuerte que esto, fue un escalofrío que iba de forma diagonal por su espalda, sintiendo que se separaban los poros de su piel, por el tacto de la mano de Syusuke en su cintura. _

_Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo tristeza. Eiji mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto del cuarto; no pensando que le encerraba en ese momento, o que podían ser las 7 de la tarde; o que ya en la noche no volvería a dormir y llegaría tarde a los entrenamientos... Sino, pensaba que ya no tenía a su novio, a su ex novio pero el primero; a un excelente capitán, quien estaría rencoroso y peor¿sufriría?; Y tampoco tenía a un amigo, a alguien quien le confiara todo sintiendo ese pequeño estallido de "secretos" en su corazón, de los secretos de ambos... Ya no tenía amigos, era la mejor verdad. Pero que tenía ahora? Otro sentimiento, con alguien, que parecía ser una persona absolutamente nueva ¡aunque se conocieran de siempre! Y con quien sentía cosas nuevas, que creyó sentir de siempre pero no era más que.. ¿ingenua imaginación?_

_Y eso era Syusuke, antes de tener cualquiera otra ocupación, era _**SUYO**_, eso era. No era su novio.. Novio? Ahora _eso_, sonaba grotesco – tendría que recordarse cambiarle a otro nombre para la ocupación-, sonaba como algo no dicho de su boca. Si bien no era su amigo... no tenía amigos... Syusuke era _suyo

**F**I**N**.-

FRIENDLESS II **Beautifully Broken**II. _Eiji_x_Syusuke_ ( Oficial en el fic )

--------------------------- _Léame por favor :( **Entenderá algunas cosas**_-----------------------------

Nah! Ya ni me miento! ToT Me quedó gustando la pareja!. Ja! Y así final egoísta y mal trabajado (No es culpa del final! Si no de los capítulos anteriores!) Que lindo... Yo digo, la melancolía puesta en sus reflexiones (de Eiji) no es nada serio, es decir, más que nada siente pena por Syuichirou y Tezuka, y se siente sin amigos; pero tiene a Syusuke :D Y dice es suyo! Y... Son lindos! Lo admito! Me hacen suspirar :D

Terminarlo es un gran alivio, espero que para ustedes también lo sea.

Y así espero que.. hayan quedado conformes! Yo quedé conforme, si alguien no quedó conforme que me diga, y entre ambos hacemos la continuación xD Nah, no soy buena para el trabajo en equipo.. Pero **si quieren hacer un FRIENDLESS por su cuenta**.. **Háganlo!** Yo creo que no me quedó muy bien :) Se tiene mi permiso para hacer.. Que se yo.. Un extra chap o algo por el estilo xD.

**Comentarios por favor!**

**NO TIENE QUE FALTAR AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS! SIN ELLOS YO HABRÍA MUERTO ANTES DE TERMINARLO! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**AMANTES DEL YAOI!**

A propósito de yaoi... uh... Nada de lemmon cierto? Creo que la embarré en esa xD Por que admito.. que... de repente... se quisiera leer lemmon en el último capítulo PERO BUENO!

No tengo de eso TToTT. Y así termina esto :D. Mi... segundo fic, bien largo, bien querido y despreciado a veces. Espero les haya gustado.. Espero todos sus comentarios hayan sido **SINCEROS POR QUE ESTÁN MUY LINDOS :D**

Mis saludos!.

Les quiero :)

(Sigo nerviosa por saber si es que les ha gustado T.T)

_Wolfram's Girl ex Prozakita _

Historia completa dedicada a Damian Sayre.


End file.
